Asylum
by DarkerEvolutions
Summary: Kai, Tala, Ray, and Bryan are members of the Saint Carolin’s High School soccer team with a new student placed as their manager. They’re also mutants in which the underground organization Biovolt are after. Can they find asylum?
1. New Student

****

Asylum

By: Darker Evolutions

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: The rating should be warning enough.

****

Disclaimer: I do not Beyblade or any of its characters.

****

A/N: Read and review please!

****

Summary: Kai, Tala, Ray, and Bryan are members of the Saint Carolin's High School soccer team with a new student placed as their manager. They're also mutants in which the underground organization Biovolt are after. Will they get at each other's throats before they get a chance to find asylum?

**__**

Chapter One - New Student

"What do you think Kai, the back or the front?" Walking into their first class of the second week of school Tala Valkov and Kai Hiwatari made their way into the classroom early in order to get whatever seats they wanted before the rest of the small class would file in.

With a shrug the duel haired senior made his way to the back of the room, tossing his book bag on the floor beside the two-person desk before taking a seat in the corner chair. In front of him sat Tala, their window seats near permanent even by only the second week of school.

"Did you hear about the extra practice tonight? That's five days in a row, and I'm beginning to wonder if Ms. Tate is going to ever lighten up enough to give up a break. It's not like we don't have better things to do and all." The tone of Tala's voice was sarcastic, his icy blue eyes rolling towards the ceiling as he leaned back against the windowsill.

"She's like that every year." Just as Kai finished his sentence the bell rang and the rest of the advance placement calculus class filed into the large and desk cluttered room. The hum of excitement grabbed both of the Russians' attention, their eyes wandering to the door of their classroom where their teacher stood.

"You'd think that every punk in this school has died with the way everyone is acting." A brief chuckle was shared between the two before the teacher walked in and cleared her throat. As soon as the class was quiet she spoke up.

"We have a new student entering Saint Carolin's High in the senior class, and he'll be taking this class with the rest of you. I'd like you to make him feel welcome here and show him around if he needs any help." Turning her thin rimmed glassed eyes towards the door the teacher made a slow 'come here' motion with her hand towards whomever was standing out in the hall.

"Everyone this is Declan Kasch. He's transferred from the Marion district and will be finishing off the school year here." Walking quietly into the room as the math teacher droll on about who he was came a decently tall slender male teen that looked much like he was around fourteen rather than seventeen. Fair his skin was, yet pale against the black T-shirt and baggy black pants he wore. Worn black buckle boots accompanied the look, and on the front of the shirt was an anarchy symbol in white. Black hair was short in the back while ending in an angled cut so that the bangs were an inch past chin length with scarlet colored tips, and peering out from behind those bangs were a pair of disinterested cerulean colored eyes.

Tala simply stared at the new kid, his mind droning out anything that the teacher or Kai was saying. Icy blue eyes seemed transfixed, sweeping over the thinned framed teen in the front of the class. "You can take a seat in the back next to Kai Hiwatari. Kai, would you raise your hand so Declan will know where to sit." The words broke Tala out of his revere, a displeased glare being sent towards the teacher.

As asked to Kai raised his hand, half staring out the window as he did so. He didn't even bother to say anything to the new kid, not even offering a handshake or a decent hello. In front of him Tala fell into the usual routine of acting as if he was paying attention, as much like his best friend Kai he knew much of everything of what was being taught.

The day seemed to drag on, yet the bell finally rung and the classroom slowly cleared out. No one seemed to take notice that the new kid was already gone out of the classroom, having left before anyone else and moving as if he hadn't any wish to be noticed by the other students of the class.

By the end of the day Kai, and Tala were joined by Bryan and Ray only to meet Max and Kenny out on the soccer field. Ms. Tate was there already, a box with fresh new jerseys in it on the bench while the rest of the team who was already dressed started to set up the field and warm up by getting started on their laps early.

"This year we're going to do things a little differently. The captain will be more involved with training the team, and we'll finally have someone as the manager of the team, but he hasn't shown up yet… Kenny has made the list of who will play what positions, and I'll gladly read the seniors aloud so they know what their last positions will be ahead of time." Tucking her blonde locks behind her ears Judy took the placement paper being held out by Kenny. "Captain of the team is Hiwatari, Kai. Goalie is Kon, Ray. Center defender is Kuznetsov, Bryan. Forward is Valkov, Tala. Of course Kenny will be our assistant coach again, and the manager… Well, he should've been here by now. The principle was going to bring him down to the- there he is." A friendly smile came to Judy's face as she waited for the principle and the teen in tow to reach them.

Behind him Mr. Dickenson, the principle of Saint Carolin's High, dragged along a resistant and clearly unhappy Declan Kasch. "Now you don't need to make this so difficult," the principle was saying as he pulled the teen along behind him. "It's just soccer, and you'll make some friends here."

"I don't want to make any friends here!" Declan's voice was clearly distressed, and he dug his feet into the ground to he could be no longer pulled forcefully along. Cerulean eyes were narrowed, and to make things harder for the older man he plopped himself to sit on the grassy ground below.

"Declan! This is outrageous behavior and totally unneeded. You're not playing the game, just the manager of it. Get up on your feet now and walk over there like a decent young man before you're given your second detention for the day." As stressed as the older man felt his voice was sincere and kind, as if trying to coax the defiant boy to work with him.

"I'd rather be at detention than at a stupid soccer practice, old man…" Refusing to budge Declan continued to sit there, the principle sighing before offering an apologetic shrug to Judy Tate. If anything it was up to the coach to get to teen to cooperate rather than him, and so the principle turned and walked off back towards the school.

"Start warming up and have them do some drills Kai. I'll be back after I have had a chat with our new manager over there. Watch the team Kenny and mark down anyone who isn't keeping up their part of the work." Handing the placement paper back to the assistant coach Ms. Tate walked over to the teen sitting a good several meters away from the whole field with the intent on coaxing him to just sit and watch for now.

"Hey Tala, I dare you to kick the ball and hit the new punk in the head with it. From rumors already starting he's nothing but bad news." With a smirk Bryan kicked the ball over to the red head, his gray-lilac eyes glimmering with amusement.

"Yeah, I heard he was kicked out of the other school he came from because he nearly killed a gang member over there."

"I heard a story about how he stabbed one of his own classmates."

"One of the teacher's was saying that he poisoned his own family and is a orphan now."

"He doesn't even have a guardian, and the police are constantly watching him."

"There's talk about him being out of those sick mutant kids."

"Some of the other sophomores are talking about how he could be linked with the sudden disappearances of other mutants in town."

"He's just another one of those gothic punks who need to keep away from everyone before they get hurt."

"Mutant scum."

"I hope he's the next to disappear because the world would certainly be a better place without him."

The rest of the team fell into adding comment about the new kid Declan, their views on mutants just as bad as the rest of the whole country's. Ray, Bryan, and Kai shared a slow look yet they said nothing. "Get back to work and shut your traps." The order from Kai seemed to be enough, but Tala was too caught up in the comments and the dare to pay much attention. Aiming he gave a swift kick to the soccer ball, watching as it soared through the air.

"Look Declan," Jus was saying. "You don't have to play the game, just take your part and do what the manager's role commands of you. The team shouldn't give you any probl-" Judy was interrupted by the sudden appearance of one of the soccer balls only for it to collide into the back of Declan's head.

"Great, what a way to start the whole experience off with…" Sighing Judy leaned down to pick up the soccer ball only to be stopped as Declan picked it up himself as he rose from the grass. "It's no problem Coach Tate, really." The words were ground out; a grin placed upon Declan's once unhappy and dark face appeared. It seemed as if he had forgotten the matter completely. "We should get over to the team so practice can continue."

"That's the spirit!" Clapping Declan on the shoulder they both walked back over to the soccer field, the team running extra laps thanks to Kai's insistence. If the Russian had anything to say about the matter he's run the players into the ground every practice.

"I'm just going to go give the ball back to the players.. I'll be back in a minute." With a wicked smile Declan strode out onto the field, the worn soccer ball tucked under one arm. Upon seeing him Tala raced over to get the ball before Kai noticed that he had kicked it off, and at someone no less.

"Hey! Thanks for bringing back the ball, it got away from us." With a broad smile, though as false as it was, Tala reached out and took the soccer ball onto to have it shoved into his chest quite brutally. "You're welcome…" The words were ground out distastefully before Declan swung out and caught the red head's right cheek with his left fist. "It got away from me…" The words were almost chuckled.

The violet haired Bryan was on his way to go help Tala when Kai's hand caught him by the back of his shirt neck and pulled him back. "Let them fight it out. No one's ever dare strike at Tala before, this should be amusing… This whole season should be."

"What the hell is your problem kid?" The tone of Tala's voice was dark, almost as if it had a deadness to it. Icy blue eyes were settled and narrowed on a shorter yet still clearly just as defiant Declan. "You want to know what my problem is? You and this whole god damn school, that's what. Why don't you just stay the hell out of my way and leave me alone like the rest of the fucking school is. I might 'kill' you, as they are so carelessly spreading about."

With a stern look that just dared Tala to come after him Declan turned away, padding back off the field and away from the whole area all together. At Tala's sides his fists were clenched, a slim layer of frost forming on the bare skin as his anger became unchecked. Kai's voice calling him back to practice broke the concentration he had though and reluctantly he went back to doing drills.

"This is going to be one tough season Coach Tate. It doesn't seem like those two will ever get along with each other. With all the things being passed around about Declan it's no surprise that the whole team as well as the school doesn't feel comfortable with him around them. I doubt any of it is true, but one can only be so careful with what's being going on in the town with all the mutants disappearing." Looking up from his laptop Kenny gazed at the coach slowly.

"I'm afraid you're right Kenny, but we can't be having a fight break out every time they're in the same field together. It's ridiculous, and after Spencer was sent to the hospital and his soccer career ended because of Tala's 'accident' I really don't think anyone should be pushing him like that. The last thing we need is another victim here being sent to the intensive care unit in the hospital," replied Judy as she sat down on a bench to watch the practice go on.

After practice was over Kai and Tala walked home together, as they stayed in the same home as if they were true brothers. Tala seemed to have cooled down again, his mind wandering as his icy blue eyes stared up at the clouded sky. "You had better keep yourself in check Tala. If you hurt him then you'll be kicked off the soccer team and your scholarship taken away from you."

"I don't see where he thinks he gets the right to hit me, Kai. I know I kicked the ball at him, but I doubt it even hurt. The ball was flat and as soft as dough. It nearly had enough weight in it left to be sent into the air. He just better stay out of my way, the punk." Ruffling his red hair Tala turned his eyes to Kai.

"You shouldn't sink down to the level to classify him. You know that if he really is a mutant that we're going to have to get to know him enough so that we can watch him. The least we can do is get him to hang with Tyson and Max in school so they can watch him for us. None of us mutants of safe with these disappearances happening." With a brotherly smile Kai turned to walk down their driveway. "Just don't jump to conclusions too early and give him anymore of a reason to hate us."


	2. The Park

****

Asylum

By: Darker Evolutions

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: The rating should be warning enough.

****

Disclaimer: I do not Beyblade or any of its characters.

****

A/N: Read and review please!

****

Summary: Kai, Tala, Ray, and Bryan are members of the Saint Carolin's High School soccer team with a new student placed as their manager. They're also mutants in which the underground organization Biovolt are after. Will they get at each other's throats before they get a chance to find asylum?

**__**

Chapter Two - The Park

"Have any plans for the weekend Kai? I was hoping we could go to the park for something to do before it gets too late tonight. We have the whole weekend ahead of us to do whatever we want." Staring out the window of the SUV Tala watched the scenery go by, his best friend Kai driving them home from school.

"Plans for the weekend? Tala, you know Coach Tate said we have to go talk to Declan or at least watch him. The principle gave me the address to his home, and he said we should drop by as well to make sure the kid is getting along with things well enough.." Stopping at a red light Kai turned his attention to the red head sitting in the passenger's seat.

"You've got to be kidding me Kai, you're actually going to go over there with that pain in the ass? He practically challenged the whole school to a fight at the assembly after the fact that the other seniors went on teasing him and making fun of him. After he went after me I don't see why you should even bother with that punk." With a dark glare a pair of icy blue eyes turned their gaze onto Kai just as the teen started driving again.

"You're coming with me, Tala. You are as much of the problem as he is with you instigating all kinds of arguments and quarrels. Every day at practice you're at each other's throats. I've gotten Max and Tyson to talk to him, and they've convinced me that the only thing wrong in the fact everyone is always pissing him off. I don't see what you hold against him, as you were the one to starts the first bicker between you two." Parking the vehicle the engine was cut of its life as Kai went to get out of the vehicle. "Look, we're at the park, so enjoy yourself now before the weekend creeps up on you."

"I am not coming with you, and everything I do to him he deserves. Hell everything everyone else has done to him he has deserved. The kid is a nescience. Him and thinking he has no reason to do anything in class." Locking the doors behind them Tala got out from the SUV as well, the warmness of the ending day being cooled by a gentle breeze blowing from the East.

"Yet he's still getting a better grade than us? Chill out Tala and stop to think about what you're saying. I don't see why he deserves what is being thrown at him just because he's different." Stretching out his muscles Kai brought them down a side walked path through the park, a numerous amount of children playing in the area.

"That's exactly why he deserves everything he gets, just because he refuses to even act like any normal person around here. Always dressing in black, disrespecting everyone, always getting into trouble, and there are those things that everyone is saying about him that can only be anything but true. He should just return to wherever he came from in the first place," snapped Tala as he moodily crossed his arms at his chest.

"Suit yourself, just enjoy the walk Tala." Shaking his head at his Russian friend Kai ran his fingers through his duel colored hair, the silken locks shifting slowly only to fall back into place where they had been before. He himself wore dark colors very often, yet still he didn't receive any problems from anyone. He knew there had to be more to his best friend.

Silently the red head brooded, yet on the inside his mind wandered clearly. The first day he had seen Declan he had been drawn to him, yet defensively he came to treat him worse than anyone else in the school. Those cerulean colored eyes stared at him in his mind, their anger and unhappiness washed away and replaced with a more tender look that made it seem as if his whole face was smiling. It was somewhat of a new obsession that he reverted into distaste.

While waiting to find something out one day after practice in the locker room Tala was bent on trying to find out something to make fun of Declan, anything at all yet what he found was a new sight to torture him. The locker room had been muggy and hot from the showers that all the soccer players had taken after working out in the weightlifting room inside the school, and even to Tala it was near unbearable. Declan had been sentenced by the gym teacher to scrub down the locker room after starting another fight, and so there he was doing just that, only the heat and mugginess was too much for him. The teen has stripped of his shirt, his once thin and slender looking body proving to be softly sculpted with lean muscle. Before he got caught Tala had booked it, running down the empty halls of the school to meet up with Kai to walk home for the day.

Taking a hiking path further into the park where the forested area lie the two made their way further into the more secluded area of the city's park where trees reached desperately to meet the warmth of the sun in the summer and cowered away from the coldness of the winter. As Tala calmed and let his arms fall to his sides he allowed his mid to slip further into the obsession he was dead set on not having for the new kid.

"Wait, Tala. Look, standing in the creek over there." Ducking down so he couldn't be seen Kai pulled Tala with him, parting the bushes in front of him to take in the sight he was no pointing out. "It's Declan. I never took him for the nature type, but I wonder what he's doing out here all alone. He should know that it's dangerous."

"What the hell is he doing standing there in the middle of the creek? It's a good two-foot deep there, and it looks as if he isn't even awake for that matter. Some moron he is, standing there for all hikers to see. He's lucky that he hasn't got jumped yet. Hey moron wha-" Tala's absurd yelling was cut off by Kai's hand pressing firmly to his mouth. "Just watch and let's see what he's doing."

Stuffed into his pair of worn leather boots at the bank of the creek were Declan's socks, his normal pair of baggy black pants replaced by an older worn pair of black jean shorts, their length reaching no less than a few inches above mid-thigh. The arms of his black T-shirt were rolled up, red tipped black bangs tucked carefully behind the ears. He had his cerulean blue eyes closed, as if in his own little world of calmness.

Suddenly Declan shifted his position, parting his feet about six inches and raising his arms so that they were bent at the elbow enough to rest at his hips with his hands closed in loose fists. The cold water of the creek didn't look to be bothering his movements at all as he slowly started to move through a graceful kata. Lean muscles rippled as they were tensed to make the movements harder to complete with the correct amount of grace.

"Where do you suppose he learned that, Kai? He doesn't seem the type to stay in class long enough to learn anything like that. The punk, what a show off…" With a snort Tala sat back on the ground, acting as if he was no longer going to watch Declan through the bushes as he started to look as if he was brooding again.

"I don't really suppose it matters how he learned it, but it explains why he got the best of you when you two started a fist fight with each other. Also explains where he got the move to get Bryan off of him when he tried to restrain the kid from going after you when you kicked another soccer ball at him. Can you feel that though, Tala? That build in energy that comes from mutants when they put all their concentration into one spot." Kai was careful to suppress his own mutant aura from being noticed as the thrill of a possibly spar with a good opponent filled his blood.

"Yeah, so? It's not like the punk is capable of anything serious. Otherwise he would've been tagged like Bryan, Ray, and we are. Come on, let's get back home and get our homework done." Dusting himself off Tala rose to his feet, Kai turning to face him as he as well stood up.

"And how do you know that he isn't tagged? Anyways we could still be wrong about him. A kata always causes one's energy to gather, and this instance may just be that." With a shrug he started to walk back to the clearest part of the path, Tala following right on his heels behind him.

"Agh!" The frustrated scream from Declan caused both of the Russians to snap their heads back to the clearly, watching intently as the frustrated soccer team manager crumbled to his hands and knees into the cool water of the creek. He was breathing hard, chest heaving visibly from under the shirt he wore while his eyes were shut tightly as if he was in some kind of deep discomfort.

"That kid has some real issues to deal with. He's acting like his little workout has taken a great deal out of him. What a weakling. He can't even handle something so…simple." Turning back around he started to walk again, but before Kai could say anything there was another frustrated scream before both were unceremoniously shoved to the ground by a rippling radius of dark energy.

With a snarl, as if he had been purposely attacked, Tala was scrambling to get to his feet, the air around him already cooling greatly. Before he could get too far Kai was shoving and holding his form firmly to the ground. "Stay down!" The tone of Kai's voice was hushed yet a muffled whisper that demanded to be listened to. "He's having difficulty controlling his mutation."

"Can't control it? Then why the hell is he provoking it by doing what he just did? What an insane pain in the ass he is.. Ow!" Kai had elbowed the red hair in the side, a glare set on his features. "He was doing it so he could get rid of the energy so everyone else would be safe from it. I swear sometimes you can be so thick skulled and ignorant Tala. We used to do the same when we were younger."

"And he thinks it's safe to do it in a place like this?! Kai there are people everywhere in the park, and if that energy is strong enough it will carryout to harm them. He's crazy! We even knew better to go somewhere further away from civilization. What the hell is his problem? His energy is so…so dark." Daring enough to roll onto his side and peer over at Declan Tala watched as the last bit of energy was finally released.

"Well gee, with everyone doing what they do to him it's not surprising his energy is dark. Lets get out of here before he sees us. It'll just spook him even more than he already is." making sure Tala followed behind him Kai dragged his friend behind, pulling them back onto the main trail to move back to the more populated parking lot. "We'll speak to him about it tomorrow."


	3. Stormy Day

****

Asylum

By: Darker Evolutions

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: The rating should be warning enough.

****

Disclaimer: I do not Beyblade or any of its characters.

****

A/N:

****

Summary: Kai, Tala, Ray, and Bryan are members of the Saint Carolin's High School soccer team with a new student placed as their manager. They're also mutants in which the underground organization Biovolt are after. Will they get at each other's throats before they get a chance to find asylum?

**__**

Chapter Three - Stormy Day

"Kai, this is considered breaking in despite the fact the principle as well as the coach told us to come over here. There's no telling what he could do to us is he finds out we just entered his home without his consent, and that's beside the point. We could be arrested, and I'd rather not be stuck in jail for the weekend." Icy blue eyes glanced around the dark room before him, yet it was hard to tell what the place looked like with all the lights off. Behind the owner of those eyes Kai was in the process of taking off his black jacket.

"I have no such intention of standing outside in the pouring rain just waiting for someone to come and let us in. We knocked, that should be warning enough to anyone who's inside. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be soaked to the bone anymore than I already am now." Draping his dripping wet jacket over his right arm Kai went in search of the light switch on the wall with his left hand only to be rewarded when his fingers brushed the switch and caused the lights in the rooms to flicker on.

The house had been marked abandoned well before Declan had moved into it, yet it still seemed as if no one had moved into the home as there were sheets still covering furniture, old paint chipping, dust bunnies and cobwebs everywhere, and the fact that some of the lights flickered on and off with the need to be changed. The room the two teenagers stood in now seemed boring just itself with only a few pieces of furniture here and there while the walls were left chipped and bare with a dull and worn off-white paint. The floor was hardwood, though under all the dust it seemed to be in rather decent shape. The ceiling needed to be repainted as well, chipping just like the other paint was in the whole house yet it looked undamaged and in good order.

It was around noon on Saturday, yet the cool winds the night before were a hint to the day to come. The skies were already dark with whips of thick masses of gray clouds, the sun hidden from view leaving the day to be dull and the time to be passing by painfully slow. The rain had started around ten in the morning, and since then had been pouring in sheets since then. The weather forecasters had predicted all day showers with scattered thunderstorms near the evening hours, though that seemed to be little help to those who wanted to know what they were going to do while it both rained and stormed.

"What a dump. You'd think he'd clean the place when he moved into it, which leads me to also think that Declan isn't even home. Can we just leave already? Have other things I'd like to be doing at this point." Receiving only a glare from his best friend Tala sighed, following Kai's lead as they started to make their way through the dusty old house. Turning right from the main room led them into a kitchen, and with a more thorough inspection it was found the kitchen was lacking any real stock of food other than a near empty box of saltine crackers. The only other door out of the kitchen lead North into a hallway where just to the right after exiting the kitchen was the door to the bathroom, which was cleaner than the first two rooms that Tala and Kai had seen. It was at least some proof that someone might actually be living in the house. Turning left and heading down the stretch of the hallway they soon found the dinning room from a door to the right side of the hallway. That room as well looked unlived in, chairs and table still covered in white sheets. Walking further down the hallway lead them into a room with absolutely nothing in it other than absolute chaos and clutter. It looked more like a storage room than anything. A left turn lead them down the last stretch of the hallway in which they found another door leading to the main room as well as a near fully closed door past the main room's door and on the right side. It was the only door in the house which had been even partially closed other than the front door.

Nudging the toe door with his shoed foot Kai pushed the door open, his feet steeping onto fresh lush dark colored carpet as both he and Tala stepping into the room. Out of all the rooms in the house this was the only one which was clean, and further more looked as if it was lived in and on the more normal side of a room in a house. The bed, black comforter ruffled on top of it and with a pillow on the floor, looked like it had been slept in not too long ago, books from school spread over the new smelling darkly colored carpet with notebooks and papers scattered around them; assignments which were unfinished. The softly glowing light from the desk lamp on a small nightstand next to the best cast light over the whole room, and the two teens could only gasp at what their eyes fell upon.

The ceiling was painting in a deep space black gloss with star constellations painted in a soft glacial tint colored paint. It was almost as if looking up at the clear night sky in a field far away from the cities, small hints of clouds here and there to make it all the more real. Lush greens, browns, tans, and a mix of other colors colored the west wall in an unfinished nighttime forest. There were owls and other nocturnal animals painted as well in the forest, and the two could almost swear that they could hear the animals. On the southern wall was a tundra scene with the deep see next to it, a polar bear, penguins, and a seal making themselves at home on the frigid ice while whales and smaller fish filled the deep blue sea. The north wall showed a range of snow capped mountains, birds of prey flying overhead while mountain goats stood on the rocky ledges. The last wall to the east was a miss of grassland and desert, the sandy colors seeming all too real with the lizards and large tan colors cats chasing after a leaping gazelle. It was nothing short of beautiful.

"You two do know that if he wakes up to find you standing in his room dripping water everywhere while walking on his new carpet with wet shoes he'd kill you, right?" The sudden voice behind Kai and Tala made the two turn in utter shock, eyes wide and breath catching as they gave off the look of being a deer caught in the headlights. Standing in the hallway was none other than Rei, his amber colored eyes wistfully watching the two with complete amusement.

"Kon! What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to give us a heart attack, or just kill us by sneaking up on us like that?" Hissing the words through clenched teeth Tala glared boldly at the year younger teen, taking the moment himself to regain his composure. Rei soon hushed him, padding quickly into the room after slipping his feet out of his shoes. He was very quiet about his movements, as if being careful not to wake a sleeping child, yet soon enough the others knew why because he tugged the corner of the ruffled black comforter down enough to show the sleeping face of Declan. The light on the nightstand was soon clicked off before the Chinese boy slipped back out of the room, ushering the other two out with him before closing the door to the room.

"I didn't think you two would show up this early, but when Ms. Tate informed me that you were coming over I took it upon myself to make sure there was actual food here to eat, so I went grocery shopping. Now before you even start to ask questions let me finish." Waving a finger at Tala who was about to speak again Kai could only smirk as he was forced to be quiet. "Declan and I hit it off when he first came here. I was walking down to the café when I saw him, and knowing how horribly dirty this place was after being abandoned for so long I offered to help clean up." Slipping his shoes on Rei gestured for the two to follow him down the hallway and around the corner towards the kitchen.

"I usually come here in the morning before school everyday to wake him up and come over after soccer practice a lot as well, and if you were fighting with him all the time Tala with Kai trying to mediate things you'd notice that we sit and actually have conversations with each other. You know what those are, don't you? They don't involve anything that could provoke a fight, verbal or physical. Anyways that's what I'm doing here. Make yourselves useful and help me put this food away, and don't give me that look of 'I don't think so'. You've already left wet shoe prints all over the house, it's the least you could do because I'm going to have to clean them up." Picking up two bags for each person before him Rei shoved them into their arms before going to fetch a mop from a closet in the kitchen.

"That it, I'm leaving. He's making out fine, has Kon here to take care of him, so I have no need to be here. Good-bye." Setting the bags of groceries down on the counter, not even bothering to put them away Tala turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen. Kai only shrugged at him, knowing that his friend wouldn't go anywhere without a right home. He didn't like being wet any more than Kai himself did, and sure enough about ten minutes later the red head was back in the kitchen, arms crossed and a glare set on his features. While he had been gone Kai had gotten the groceries put away and Rei had finished mopping up the floors only to instruct the two to take of their wet shoes like he had.

Tossing both Kai and Tala an apple Rei selected one of his own, taking a seat upon on of the counters and motioning for the others to do the same. Kai accepted, though Tala refused and proceeded to brood quietly while eating the red delicious apple. "Declan and I were going to tackle the task of cleaning up the rest of the kitchen and the main room this weekend, though I can't say he'll really be up to it. I'm sure you two have noticed already the dark aura that follows him around when he's at his angriest moments. I haven't really touched base with him about it other than the fact we both know that each other is a mutant, but he's defensive and reluctant to talk about it. I get the hint that he-"

"Can't control his power? Yeah, we've already seen that proved. I'm not sure how often he does it, but he drains himself completely when he does. Tala and I saw him at the park last night back in the woods standing in the creek. He was doing a kata and focusing his energy when he lost control. I don't think he'll be up for another few hours if he actually did drain himself completely." Leaning back against a cupboard Kai turned his crimson eyes to watch Rei nod slowly to his words.

"He was utterly exhausted when he arrived here on a Saturday night two weeks ago, and he slept until about five in the after noon. The same thing happened last week as well, but at first I really didn't think anything of it. I think the kids at school are only making it worse.." Rei gave a pointed look to Tala before their attention turned towards a light scuffing sound towards the kitchen's door.

Walking into the kitchen in a pair of worn socks, loose black pajama pants, and an overly large tee-shirt Declan made his way across the floor, cerulean eyes glazed with sleep while the back of one hand rubbed at them. He didn't look much more than half awake, if that as he didn't seem to take any notice to the three in the kitchen with him. As if by habit he grabbed one of the pieces of fruit before turning around to head back to bed. On his way out the door he muttered a, "Goodnight Rei, Kai, Tala."

All three pairs of eyes watched the figured disappear around the corner and back out into the hallway, and they waiting a few brief moments for what they knew was going to happen. Declan back tracked himself back into the kitchen, blinking sleepily and the three figures before him. It looked as if it had just hit him that He wasn't the only on in the house other than the amber-eyed youth. "Rei, what in the hell are they doing here?"

"Such a wonderful morning vocabulary you have. What, no 'Hello, how're you?' You're such a lousy host." The words came out before Tala could stop to think about them, and before he knew it an orange had been chucked at his head and connected right between his eyes with a clearly heard thud. There was a muttered word of 'asshole' before Declan stormed off back to his room where the door was heard slamming shut.

"Well that wasn't as half bad as I thought it was going to be, consider yourself lucky that he'll wake up later on and more than likely not remember he was even in the kitchen with us." With a grin that showed his cat-like fangs Rei slid off the counter, picking up the now bruised and inedible orange off the floor only to throw it away along with his apple core.

"Might as well make yourselves comfortable until he wakes up again. I'm going to start cleaning up, but feel free to pitch in, I'd appreciate the help and I'm sure Declan would as well." Flashing Kai a smile the Chinese teen disappeared turning out into the hallway to head towards the main room where his work would begin with cleaning up.


	4. Stormy Night

****

Asylum

By: Darker Evolutions

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: The rating should be warning enough.

****

Disclaimer: I do not Beyblade or any of its characters.

****

A/N: Three chapters in one day? Well I'd be pleased with myself if that were true. I had two of the chapters just laying around and decided to write up a thirst and post the story. I'm trying to actually have a plot for this story, unlike my other one. Shame on me, I know. Review, please!

****

Summary: Kai, Tala, Ray, and Bryan are members of the Saint Carolin's High School soccer team with a new student placed as their manager. They're also mutants in which the underground organization Biovolt are after. Will they get at each other's throats before they get a chance to find asylum?

**__**

Chapter Four - Stormy Night

It was roughly six in the evening, the sky still dark outside and the soft rumble of thunder heard in the distance. Declan had awoken a near half an hour ago, and upon finding that both Tala and Kai were in his home he had promptly got dressed and headed into the horribly dusty attic. Rei had advised them to let him be, to let him adjust on his own time. That or Rei has mentioned that he would come down when he was hungry enough.

"Rei! Can you come up here and help me get this box down?" Declan's voice reverberated down the stairs that led up to the attic from the free room. Most of the cluttered items had been moved out, and what wasn't moved now was being done so by Rei, Kai, and Tala. Currently The raven haired teen and the red headed Russian were moving a heavy oak table, leaving Kai to be the only one free.

"I'll help him, continue on without me." Flashing a brief smile to Rei the duel haired male made his way across the still dusty and furniture covered room to the staircase that led up to the attic. He was careful not to startle Declan as he made his way up the stairs, weaving around all the boxes in his way both on the stairs in in the attic itself. He found the teen sitting up on one of the more sturdy boxes.

Standing there for several moments Kai took the time to get a better look at Declan. Rei spoke so highly of him when they had wandered onto the subject of the soccer team manager and he wanted to just take to time to see for himself why he had. The teen wasn't all that tall, though Rei was considered one of the tallest in his class so compared to him anyone would seem near short. Sitting there on one of the boxes he looked calm and carefree like any normal person should be. Though mighty dusty from rummaging around in the attic Declan still looked as if he was well worth the while. His red tipped hair was tucked behind his ears, the black hair just as dusty as his worn clothing. Kai couldn't really place what Declan's ethic background was, but it left him with fair creamy skin, a lean form, and a gentle featured face that really wasn't all that displeasing to look at while a pair of cerulean eyes peeked out between soft black lashes.

Deciding he didn't want to be caught staring the crimson-eyed teen cleared his throat loud enough for the other in the attic to hear him, the very same cerulean eyes turning to lock upon him quickly. It was clear that Declan stiffened at the sight of Kai, as if uncomfortable and not really sure how to react. He was stumbling to something to say, brows furrowing together. Offering a light friendly smile Kai took it upon him to speak first, to start a conversation.

"I didn't mean to startle you, if I did. Rei was busy moving a table with Tala so I told him I'd help you. Which box do you need help with?" The baffled yet suspicious look on Declan's face made Kai chuckle, grinning to himself as the other teen mutely pointed towards one of the boxes up on top of a pile of other boxes. None of the boxes had any labels, so what was in them was as good of a guess as any.

"Not everyone is like Tala or the other kids at school, you know. Though I'm not sure why Tala is acting the way he is that's no reason to think that I'm going to be the same." Walking over to the stack of boxes Kai reached up, pulling the surprisingly heavy box from the top of the pile and putting it on the floor in front of Declan. "Do you mind if I stay up here and help you?"

Before Declan even got the chance to refuse Kai was already sitting Indian style in front of the box and opening it. With a sigh he soon was sitting on the floor as well, pulling out wads of newspaper as well as newspaper wrapped items. The newspaper was old and turning yellow, yet the items inside remained perfectly unmarred in any way shape or form. It looked as if the whole box was full of kitchen wear.

"Look, I know you may not like anyone in the school, jocks mostly, but that doesn't mean that there aren't those who are worth getting to know. We got off on the wrong foot, so lets retry this and take it a step at a time." Holding his hand out for Declan to shake Kai offered the appendage palm up, as if to show that he meant no harm. "I'm Kai Hiwatari, senior and captain of the soccer team."

Uneasily Declan looked at the offered hand, cerulean eyes narrowing in scrutiny before lifting to meet Kai's gaze. Reaching out his own hand he grasped Kai's, shaking it briefly before introducing himself. "Declan Kasch, senior and manager of the soccer team." Withdrawing his hand he went back to going through the glass kitchen items in the box.

"A pleasure to meet you Declan. I should introduce you to my adoptive brother Tala sometime, but you should ignore his block headedness. Rei told me that you were friends with him, and I'd like it if you'd consider being friends with Tala and I. We all need to stick together, you see. I know that you've mentioned to Rei that you're a mutant, but so is he, as well as Tala and I." Now seeing it clear that he had gotten Declan's attention Kai continued, though making sure to stay on neutral grounds with him. "I've had my mutation for about seven years now, and my power is that of fire. It took awhile to get control of it, but once you get control it's easy to keep, especially if you have someone to lean on when trying to learn control."

"Would you mind not using your mutation inside my home? I'd rather not have it burned to the ground after only living in it for a few weeks." The words weren't bitter, yet they didn't sound as if they were meant to be taken lightly either. Kai understood this, knowing that he couldn't just win Declan's trust just with the snap of his fingers. Nodding to the other teen Kai continued to speak, trying to get the other to open up more.

"Rei has the reflexes of a cat, which is why he is the goalie of the soccer team. As for Tala I think his icy nature has to do with his ice-type mutation. There are other mutants in the school, but most of us stick together so that we won't have to worry about the rest of the school trying to pull anything stupid on us. We all have nicknames, the mutants that is. Is just a strange way of fitting in while being different at the same time. Rei's nickname is 'Drigger', mine is 'Dranzer', and Tala's nickname is 'Wolborg.' Bryan Kuznetsov is a mutant as well, and though he's on the soccer team he isn't allowed to use his power of telekinesis in the game. His nickname is 'Falborg', and despite his tough outlook he's a good person. There's also Max Tate with the power of water, his nickname being 'Draciel'; Tyson Granger with the power of air, his nickname being 'Dragoon'. Mariah is another neko-jin type like Rei is, though her nickname is 'Galeon.' There's one other mutant in the school, and her name's Salima, but unlike the others she doesn't have a nickname yet. Her power is being able to walk through things." Brushing a smudge of dust from his shirtsleeve Kai watched as Declan absorbed all the information handed to him, though the other teen was still avoiding eye contact again as well as still going through the glass items in the box.

"Why are you telling me this Kai? I don't think they would all appreciate you giving out their secret to me like that. In fact I'm pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate that you're telling me, the so-called 'danger to society.' With all that's going around about me I doubt that they'll want anything to do with me." Setting another drinking glass down Declan tossed the crumpled newspaper into an empty box behind him.

"I'm telling you this because around here we mutants look out for one another, despite rumors and things of the such. Mutants have been disappearing in this area, and we need to protect ourselves by taking shelter in the comfort that others will protect us if need be. It's okay if you need to rely on someone else every now and then, but taking everything upon yourself is going to end is something unpleasant." Sliding the now sorted bow out of the way Kai retrieved another from the stack of boxes, setting it down and following through to go through it like the other one. Luckily this box was only full of a bunch of old clothes.

"I suppose you want to know what my mutation is? I'm classified as what they call a 'fallen angel' because of my power of dark energy and slight manipulation of shadows." Sighing Declan dusted off his dark colored shirt, sneezing as it drifted into his nose instead of back onto the floor or other objects than himself.

"That's supposed to be a rare power that you have, or so I've heard. It's one of the least known about mutations other than the actual 'angel' type. If you ever need any help, advise, or just someone to talk to don't hesitate to come talk to me or Rei. Once Tala warms up to you I'm sure he'll be a good person to go to as well, or rather I know for sure." Pushing the box of clothing aside Kai stood up only to kneel down and pick up several pieces of the glass dishes for the kitchen. "I'll help you bring these down stairs so we can start making dinner."

With a half smile Declan rose to his feet as well, bringing with him the rest of the glassware as well. He didn't seem to mind being covered in dust, but like the dishes he'd need to get cleaned up. The two walked in mutual silence down the stairs only to find that Tala and Rei were nowhere to be found in the free room. They soon found them in the kitchen, Rei already cooking and Tala leaning against the counter.

"It took you that long to help him with one box?" A brow was arched by Tala, watching as his best friend set down the pile of glassware in the sink only to gesture towards them with a light smirk. Declan was just behind Kai in putting the dishes in the sink but he avoided eye contact and remained silent.

"You're helping me wash dishes, dear Wolborg, and Declan over there is going to take himself a shower before he becomes ill from inhaling so much dust from up there in that attic. Kon, of course, is doing a fine job cooking dinner. Any objections? Good, lets go already." As normal Kai took charge, though he was sure not to be overbearing in a home that wasn't even his while also to a person he hardly even knew.

Waiting for Declan to take his cue to go and take his shower, free of anyone bothering him in his own house, Tala turned his full attention back to his adoptive brother. "Care to answer me why it took you so long to help him with just one box? You two were up there together for a good near twenty minutes."

"I decided to help him and carry on a conversation. Remember what Rei here said? 'You know what those are, don't you? They don't involve anything that could provoke a fight, verbal or physical.' Like Rei was telling us, he's a good person if you aren't irritating him or pissing him off. What's your problem with him anyways, Tala?" Watching the red head closely Kai went and started running the water for the dishes, quite surprised when it started out clear instead of a light murky color from old pipes.

"Whose side are you on, Kai? He's just down right a bad person. You hear everything that everyone in saying about him, and there has to be at least some truth to some of it. We all know he's a mutant, but that doesn't explain why he hasn't been tagged yet by Biovolt." Glowering at Kai it was apparent that Tala wasn't going to give a clearly truthful answer. "He's nothing but a pain in he ass punk fag. He has no manners or respect what so ever and here you are trying to make friends with him. For all you know he could be our enemy!"

"Enemy? Tala what the hell are you talking about?! He's just a teenager who's in need of real friends, guidance, and loyalty. He's no different than you or I, so back off already. I don't know what has crawled itself up your ass, but you had better be rid of it before I do it for you. You've never acted like this before, and you have no reason to do so." Kai all but growled his words, crimson eyes narrowing as he silently dared Tala to try to say something else.

Watching on the sidelines Rei had no intention of getting into the argument, though he was very visibly displeased with Tala's choice in words. Amber eyes were narrowed while his pupils had shrunk dramatically to the size of pinheads. The only noise around them was the sound of cooking food and the distant sound of the shower running. The storm outside was all but forgotten until a brilliant flash of lightening struck accompanied with a loud crack of thunder. Near immediately the power in the house flickered off sending the whole home into darkness. It didn't take long before a vibrant long string of curses sounded from the bathroom only for the sound of running water from the shower to be cut off.

"Dinner's almost done, just wash the dishes please so we can eat. I'm sure Declan doesn't want us crowding his house all night long." It was Rei who spoke up, calm as could be as he went about finishing the food cooking on the gas stove. He had very good eye sight in the dark, his eyes much like a cats. The rest of the evening went on in silence, more of an uncomfortable one as the four ate dinner in the main room of the house. Candles were lit everywhere so that they could see, the furniture still containing their sheets while the room was dusted and fairly clean. The night ended on a sour note as everyone left t their respective homes.


	5. Games

****

Asylum

By: Darker Evolutions

****

**Rating: **R

****

**Warnings: **The rating should be warning enough.

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not Beyblade or any of its characters.

****

**A/N: **Wonderful, I have more reviews! Thank you all so much, but please keep reviewing. I leave to hear what people have to say. Penny for your thoughts, as they say.

****

**Summary: **Kai, Tala, Ray, and Bryan are members of the Saint Carolin's High School soccer team with a new student placed as their manager. They're also mutants in which the underground organization Biovolt are after. Will they get at each other's throats before they get a chance to find asylum?

* * *

**__**

Chapter Five - Games

There was a soft knock on the door, as if not trying too intently on waking up the forms sleeping behind it. It was seven thirty in the morning on Sunday, and any normal high school student ho didn't have a job to get to on the weekends would be found comfortably asleep in their bed. From behind the door a kind yet smooth feminine voice called out to one of the two sleeping in the bedroom. "Kai there's someone on the phone for you, he says it's important."

It was Kai's mother, a gentle featured middle-aged woman with an open heart towards the world. She was tall, slender framed with soft powder blue hair and darker blue eyes. Though a single parent she made well with herself being both a loving mother as well as a hard working office woman. She was proud of Kai and her not yet legally adopted son. He just showed up one day and never really left, and she felt simply overjoyed with that.

Rolling from his bed with a light grunt the duel-haired teen stumbled towards the door, crimson eyes clouded with want for more sleep. The day before had been taxing, something new for him all together to be the one trying to get someone to open up instead of someone trying to get him to open up instead. He just couldn't explain it, but as it was with Tala he was comfortable around Rei and Declan.

"Do you want me to tell him to call back later, Kai? He said he really didn't want me to wake you." At those words Kai smirked, as he could just hear Rei actually saying those words to his mother on the phone. The teen was well mannered and kind, but he had his cat-like playful and rough side as well. Smiling at the thought he padded over to the door, stepping conveniently over Tala's sprawled out form on the floor where he crashed the night before.

"I got it Mom," and with that the door cracked open, a bed-tussled Kai's head poking out before he reached to take the phone from his mother. He mouthed a thank you before hauling himself back into the room and closing the door behind him. Truthfully he really wasn't one to go prancing around in his boxers, though he couldn't say the same for his red-headed best friend.

Falling back onto his bed the Russian rolled onto his side, propping his head up with one hand and holding the phone to his ear with the other. "It's what…" Turning his head to look at the cloak on his bed stand Kai shook his head lightly at the early hour that showed. "Seven-thirty in the morning, Rei. What exactly possessed you to call me this early?"

"Sorry, Kai." On the other side of the phone line Rei gave an apologetic smile and Kai could almost feel it through the phone. It was clear that he really was sorry. "I just thought I'd extend an invitation to play a non-competitive game of soccer with Declan and I. He's been up since five in the morning and dragged me out of bed just ten after five." A soft yawn sounded, but it was filtered through a light hand covering Rei's mouth.

"Five in the morning? That's a tad bit early to be up and- Hey, did you say soccer? I didn't think that he could play soccer seeing as how he refused so much in being made to be the manager of the team." As the conversation went on Kai grew more into an awake state, yet he was careful to keep his voice down enough to not wake up Tala.

"I didn't think he could either, but he's clearly full of surprises. He's down in my backyard right now playing soccer with my older brother Lee, and you know how good he is himself. From what I see out the window, unless my eyes are playing tricks on me, Declan is holding his own against Lee." Leaning against the window he was looking out Rei couldn't help but to smile at the sight below him in the backyard.

"I'll meet you two at the practice field then in an hour. It'll take awhile to get Tala up and moving, and we both still need to eat breakfast." Yawning Kai sat back up on his bed, stretching himself out contently. Slipping one foot off the bed he stretched out his leg, nudging the sleeping Tala in the side with his foot.

"You could wait until about nine or nine-thirty if you wanted. He mentioned briefly about wanting to go out for a run first before hand, though he hasn't mentioned about it since he popped into my room this morning." With a smile Rei waved out the window at Lee as the older male sighted him perched on the windowsill.

"We'll meet you at nine, then. We have chores to finish up before we can go anywhere anyways." Nudging Tala harder with his foot Kai put his hand over the receiver, talking out loud to Tala even though the teen was barely even partially awake. "Tala, get your ass up!"

Chuckling at the muffled words on the other side of the phone Rei shifted the ear that the phone was resting against. "Nine it is. We'll see you at the practice field then, Kai." There was a muffled yelp on Kai's side of the phone as the Russian kicked the reluctant read head more forcefully. Rei found this highly amusing, and he couldn't help but to ask. "Everything going alright over there? It sounds as if the little pup has been kicked."

Snorting as he removed his hand from the receiver Kai kicked at the now waking Tala again. "The 'pup' here only needs to wake up and stop sleeping like a log. He can take several good kicks before he actually realizes that it's not in his head that someone's touching him. "I'll see you two later, Rei. I'll remember to bring Tala's muzzle with me this time."

"I'll get a rabies shot for him then, and while I'm at it a collar and leash." With a light laugh Rei shook his head. "I'll see you at nine, then. Bye." Before Kai could respond there was a click signing that Rei had hung up the phone. He made the guess that Lee and Declan were wanting him outside.

"I don't need a muzzle thank you." Mumbling as he turned over onto his other side in an attempt to burry himself further into the blankets on the floor Tala yawned and went to go back to sleep after being kicked awake by Kai. It seemed though that his best friend had other plans because the blankets were soon yanked off him and tossed into the closet nearby. With a muttered curse Tala now pulled his pillow over his head in an attempt to still remain at least somewhat asleep.

"Come on, Tala. Get up already. Rei wants us to meet him and Declan at the practice soccer field at nine so we can play some two on two soccer with them. We still have to help Mom with chores before we go anywhere- Hey, don't even give me that look like I've grown a second head." Snatching the pillow away from Tala the duel-haired young male tossed it with the blankets into the closet only to shut the door before they could be taken back.

"I really doubt he knows how to play soccer, Kai. He does after all hate his job as the soccer manager." Ruffling his already Messing hair Tala sat up, his icy blue eyes blinking slowly to clear the gloss of sleep from them. In truth he looked as if he was on the verge of falling asleep again just sitting there.

"Well we'll never know if we don't go and see. Get up already before I drag you to the shower and turn the cold water on like I did the last time you refused to wake up without my assistance. Weekend or not you don't need to sleep all day, Tala." Rising from his bed and tossing the phone down where he had just been sitting Kai moved to his dresser, pulling out and old soccer uniform to wear for at least the game with.

"Whatever.." Grumbling to himself Tala rose from the floor, clad in only his boxers as Kai had been before the other had started getting dress. The only difference was that he didn't wear black boxer, he chose instead to wear the odd color of orange. It was a strange fascination he had, though he couldn't help but to admit it was one of his favorite colors.

"What do you want for breakfast? Waffles, eggs, pancakes?" Pulling an old deep red jersey over his head Kai slipped his arms through the short sleeves. An old pair of black shorts covered his legs, his feet still lacking socks. Crimson eyes turned to watch Tala as the teen started to go through Kai's own clothes. They were near the same size, and it was often enough that they just grabbed something out of their laundry basket and left for practice.

"Toast and eggs will be fine. I'll be out to eat once I get all our dirty clothes sorted out in the laundry room and start the first load of clothes." Slipping on an orange and white soccer jersey over his head Tala was out the door while hopping into a pair of white soccer shorts while on his way to his own room to get his dirty clothes there.

The hour and a half went smoothly from there as breakfast was made and finished only for the two male teens to get most of their laundry done as well as doing their dishes from breakfast. By the time it was fifteen 'til nine the two were on their way to the practice field. It was a decent walk from there house, and Kai didn't feel like driving. After all they needed a good warm up.

When they arrived at the field they found Rei's soccer bag and equipment setting on the bench beside the field. The others, however, were absent along with the soccer ball. As they were about to go in search of Rei and Declan the two showed up, running onto the field from the track in the back of the school. Rei was in the lead with Declan behind him, but he was keeping up decently with the neko-jin. In front of Rei was the soccer ball, and as he ran he was bringing it with him with a simple ease that was both natural and came from practice.

Slowing as he came to the field Rei waved towards Tala and Kai, his cheeks slightly flushed from the long jog he had with Declan only to end up racing him back and in possession of the soccer ball. As he was distracted the teen he came with picked up his pace, delicately stealing the ball from the raven-haired male as he weaved in front of him.

Smirking Kai elbowed Tala in the side lightly. "Still think he can't plan soccer worth a damn?" His best friend only muttered a brief 'We'll see' before they stepped out onto the field to join the game that was starting. Declan was no longer trying to keep the ball from Rei, but instead joining him on a team against Kai and Tala.

The game ended as a tie a good three hours later, the muddy practice field leaving the four teens both muddy and worn out. Grumbling stomachs and complaining muscles had stopped the game for a well deserved lunch, though not before taking a trip home for a hot shower and a change of clothes to be rid of the mud and sweat that had accumulated during the game. With coaching from Rei and Kai it wasn't hard for Declan to play to his best ability, though it was still clear he lacked the experience that the other three had. It was only a surprise that he ended up being such a sly player who was good at scoring.

They all ended up redressed, showered, and clean at Rei's Favorite café just down the street from where he and Declan lived. It was a small but cozy building that served good food at an affordable price. They sat at one of the booths, Kai insisting that Tala deal with it and sit next to the very teen he didn't get along with. They were already in a heated debate and the others just wanted them to get it out of their systems. If it wasn't one thing with them it was another.

"Why the hell can't you dress normally like the rest of us instead of in all black? It's like you're a damned Satanist or something. Is that what you are, a Satan lover? It wouldn't surprise me any with how you act and dress." Glowering at the teen trapped between him and the wall next to them Tala gave a clear attempt to stare him down.

"I have the freedom to be who I truly am, thank you I don't give a shit about what you or anyone thinks about my wardrobe. As for you so moronically trying to put me into a group like some kind of object you're more than highly mistaken, bastard. I'm not a Satanist, and for your information I'm a Christian. I go to church on Wednesday afternoon after school. Go ahead and go ask the priest there, he knows me a lot better than you ever would." Returning the stare Declan all but snapped at Tala and as the Russian went to speak again he unceremoniously shoved Tala out of the booth so he could leave and avoid the argument.

"Well that spoils us eating together. Can't you just act like a normal human being yourself, Tala? I mean hell, he's just sitting there minding his own business and you start shit with him." Sighing and offering Kai an apologetic smile Rei rose to his feet, sliding out of the booth and walking after the leaving Declan. Amber eyes flicked towards Tala who was rising from the floor currently. "Maybe you should stay down there on the floor where people like you belong." True the comment was rude, but the flustered look on Rei's face was enough to keep him from retorting.

"Declan, Declan wait up." Chasing after the said teen as he stalked down the sidewalk with his fists clenched at his side Rei was jogging just to catch up to him. The other didn't want to look at him, but the rigidly stiff way he was walking was enough to show that he was well beyond being in any mood to converse, yet Rei spoke up anyways. "Come on Declan, let's go back. I'll let you sit with me and Kai will keep Tala's trap shut."

"Why does he have to do that?" The words were ground out between grinding teeth, cerulean eyes narrowed deeply. "Why?!" Whirling to face Rei the raven-haired teen was surprised to find his friend's eyes glossy with unshed and held back tears of clear hurt and frustration. "What did I ever do to them, Rei? What did I ever do to him?"

By now they had stopped walking, Declan facing Rei as he spoke in the middle of the sidewalk. With a reassuring smile Rei stepped forward, embracing the teen's shoulder with his arms loosely. It was awkward to say the least because the other had never really let him touch him much than simple contact. As Declan rested his head upon Rei's shoulder the Chinese male whispered comforting words, though he himself not really knowing why.

Glancing over to the side back towards the café Rei noticed Kai standing there and watching them. He didn't look to pleased himself, as if he had just gotten done lecturing Tala back in the booth. Throwing Kai a smile Rei soon guided Declan to follow him back to the café, though both noticed how detached the expression on his face became as he went along willingly.


	6. Missing

**Asylum**

**By:** Darker Evolutions

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** The rating should be warning enough.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**A/N:** I really do apologize for not updating in so long, but I've had some problems to deal with, school to worry about, and severe writers block. Thank you all my readers for being so patient with me. I hope, in the long run, it was all worth it. Also I'm in hopes of making this chapter extra long for my readers.

**Summary:** Kai, Tala, Ray, and Bryan are members of the Saint Carolin's High School soccer team with a new student placed as their manager. They're also mutants in which the underground organization Biovolt are after. Will they get at each other's throats before they get a chance to find asylum?

* * *

****

Chapter Six – Missing

Rei paced the overgrown yard of Declan's home, cell phone pressed to his ear as it rung over and over. He seemed rather thrown off, amber eyes glancing this way and that as he waited for someone, anyone to pick up the phone on the other line. "Come on, pick up, pick up.."

The ringing finally stopped as the other side picked up, sounding groggy as they answered the phone, even dropping it once before actually getting to say anything. "Who ever the hell this is it had better be important to be calling at five thirty in the morning.." It was Tala who spoke, and he didn't sound too pleased that he had been woken up by the phone ringing by his ear.

"This is important!" Rei all but hissed those words, glaring at the ground as he continued to pace. He sounded frantic as he started going on about why he was calling so early. "I can't find him, I don't know where he is. His stuff is all here in the house, but he's nowhere to be found. He's always here in the morning, no matter what, but he isn't here! Damn it you're not going to be any use, put Kai on the phone."

"Rei, calm down before you hyperventilate. I don't know what has you so worked up, but yelling at me isn't going to do anything to help find…Who's missing anyways?" As Tala came into more of an alert state he rose from his bed, not caring he would be wandering the house with only boxers on. He was moving down the hallway to Kai's room.

"Declan! I know you don't care, but I do and I know Kai does as well. Just put him on the phone already, Tala." The insistence in Rei's voice was enough to get Tala to just simply shut up, though he was compelled to still argue with the raven-haired teen. With a sigh the red head murmured a 'hold on' before slipping into Kai's room. It was no surprise to see that the bed was empty and the sound of the shower spray could be heard.

"Kai, you have a phone call!" There was the sound of something dropping in the shower, and Tala was well aware he had probably started his best friend, as he was rarely ever up before six in the morning. Leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom, the door that had been cracked now opening to reveal a towel-clad Kai, Tala held out the phone.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be interrupting your oh wonderful shower if it wasn't important. It's Rei, and I doubt I would live to see the light of another day if I hung up on him, he's pissed enough at me as it is." With a yawn, unconcerned it would seem on the surface, Tala wandered back to his own room after Kai had taken the phone, intent on simply getting a few more minutes of sleep.

"What, five-thirty in the morning this time..? Rei, I would hope this isn't going to become a habit." Guessing that Rei was only angry because of Tala, knowing that the two grated like sandpaper at times, Kai was trying to lighten the mood with a small joke only to have it clearly backfire upon him as Rei started yelling, though not in anger or at him.

"I suppose he handed the phone to you and didn't tell you why I even called? Real mature of him, and I suppose he hopes that Declan is dead lying on the street somewhere? I can't find him, Kai. He's not at home, and everything of his is at his house. Damn it, Kai, he told me to come over earlier today so we could go out for breakfast before school today!" It was hard to tell whether Rei wanted to scream or cry, but it wasn't hard to tell that he was distressed.

"Whoa, Rei slow down and calm down. I can't understand you when you're speed talking like your tongue is going to fall off. What's going on, and sit down before you walk a hole in the ground, I can hear you pacing over the phone." Sitting down on his bed Kai picked up an extra towel from his floor, placing Rei on speakerphone as he started the process of drying his hair and getting dressed for the day.

With a heavy sigh, one laden with grief, Rei could be heard sitting down on the porch steps of Declan's home, his head being cradled in one hand as the other held the cell phone. "Declan, he's gone Kai. He's missing, and I don't know where the hell he'd be. He never leaves his door either unlocked or open, but that's how I found it this morning. He told me to come over earlier today so we could go out for breakfast before school. I don't know what to do…"

Pausing in mid-motion of pulling on a sock Kai simply sat there, stunned. This was how most of the mutants tagged by Biovolt went missing, simply disappearing without any reason or clue sometime during the night. Finishing pulling on his sock Kai spoke slowly, trying to get a few things straight before either of the jumped to conclusions. "Are you sure that he's no where around, not even at the park..?"

"No, he's not at the park. He's never gone there without informing me after the first few times because he doesn't want to risk anything. He's missing, Kai. The back yard is a mess, there looks as if there was a fight.. Could Biovolt have taken him?" The tone of Rei's voice was pleading, as if he didn't want it to be true.

"I didn't think that they had him tagged yet, he hasn't been here very long… Look, come on over, I'm going to give Mrs. Tate a call to see if she has any information for us, she is the person who keeps track of the mutants at our school. If we have to take the day off to look for Declan, then we will. Just take it easy, I'm sure we'll find him." Pulling on a pair of comfortable dark blue jeans Kai couldn't help but to worry that they might not ever find Declan, at least not alive.

"Alright.. I'll be there in a few Kai." The click that followed and then the ring tone afterwards signaled that Rei had hung up, though his distanced voice had been rather disturbing for Kai to hear. The teen was usually so filled with life, which was why Kai was so drawn to him, like moth to the light.

Turning the speakerphone off and hanging up the phone Kai was soon to pull a black sleeveless shirt over his head, finishing getting dressed. His boots would be put on later when they left the house, though now he had other things to do; call Judy and get Tala up. The second wouldn't be that hard, just as long as Tala didn't choose this day to be a day he refused to get along with the world.

Snatching his cell phone up from his dresser top Kai went searching for his coach's home phone number, knowing that she would already be up this early to help get Max up, and Tyson if the teen had stayed the night. Moving down the hall as he searched for the number he took no time to walk right into his adoptive brother's room, flicking on all the lights and pulling all the blankets off the bed.

"Tala, get your lazy ass up, we need to go look for Declan to make sure Biovolt hasn't gotten a hold of him like they did Ian." The words that Kai had chosen received Tala's full attention near instantly, as the duel-haired teen knew that the red head had been close friends with the shorter boy. Also anything about Biovolt was also personal, as the organization had made most mutant's lives hell.

"You're absolutely positive that Biovolt could've gotten a hold of Declan, no if ands or buts?" Sitting up in his bed Tala was only met by clean clothes being flung at him, and orange shirt and lighter colored blue jeans as well as a fresh pair of socks. Their mom had already left for work, often working third shift and meaning they wouldn't be able to have her call them off of school.

"I'm calling Mrs. Tate, she more than likely knows something that we don't. She'll cover for us and give the principal some kind of excuse to keep us from getting in trouble. Rei is on his way over, so behave. Get dressed and meet me down stairs." Taking charge, something which wasn't all that uncommon for the Hiwatari youth, Kai was already pressing send on his phone and walking out into the hall to head downstairs.

The phone rang once, twice, three times and then someone picked up. Thankfully it was Mrs. Tate herself, as Kai didn't wish to explain himself to anyone else for calling this early in the morning. "Tate residence, this is Judy speaking." Despite the early hour the woman was still sounding very much awake, cheerful even.

"Mrs. Tate, this is Kai. I'm sincerely sorry for calling so early in the morning, but Declan has gone missing. I need to know if he's been tagged in some other city he's lived in before he came here, because I feel as if Biovolt has gotten their hands on him." Moving through the kitchen as he spoke Kai retrieved a loaf of wheat bread from the counter as well as some butter from the refrigerator. They'd all have to eat before they left the house, it wouldn't do to search on empty stomachs.

"I was worried about him coming here, but the government assured me he wasn't in any harm. Hold on and let me go get his file from my desk, I want to make sure I give you all the right information before I allow you to go off chasing after him, as I assume you're going to do." Judy could be heard moving through her home with the phone, whispering a good morning to her husband before walking into her office and shutting the door. With a sigh she sat down, papers heard being moved around.

As Judy went through files on her desk Kai was starting to make toast, putting on a fresh thing of coffee as well. He wasn't sure if the others would drink it, but he knew he was craving for caffeine with the fact he knew a hard search was going to go down today. He'd need the boost for the day, and was sure the others would as well, assuming they drank coffee to begin with.

"Alright Kai, here we are. Declan wasn't ever tagged, but he didn't need to be. His father is a part of Biovolt, though only became so when he found out his son possessed the 'Fallen Angel' mutation. Now the 'Angel' mutation was common in their family, so Declan's mutation was an odd one to have. Wanting the power that his son had the man killed his protective wife, attempting to kidnap his own son." More papers were being moved around possibly turned as Judy gave a low hum of thought.

"Declan's father joined up with Biovolt when Voltaire stated that he could transfer the boys power over to him. However the government stepped in to protect him, and Declan has been moving around ever since then. He has no need to be tagged due to blood relation to his father. Is there anything else helpful that you might need to know Kai?" Judy was concerned, she felt a motherly protection towards all the mutants she watched over, even towards ones that weren't very close to her.

Looking up as Tala entered the kitchen Kai motioned to the toaster as four pieces of toast popped up. With a yawn the other silently complied, moving over to butter the toast and put more in. Soon enough there was a knock on the front door, Tala automatically going to answer it since Kai was on the phone with Judy.

"What about any hot spots for Biovolt activity? Tala, Rei, and I are going to go check them out to see if Declan is there. If not we'll search the whole city if the need arises." Smiling comfortingly at Rei as he entered the kitchen, face dismal looking as if his best friend had died, Kai couldn't help but to feel as if he had to do something just to get him to smile again.

"I should've figured that you were going to end up looking the whole city over if I didn't give you anywhere to look first. Well let's see… Try the basement of the factory on Baker's street, the second story of the Ashland apartment complex, any places that are abandoned or condemned on the edge of town, and the last place to try would be to vacant warehouse on Fifth Street. Now I want the three of you to be careful, keep in sight of each other at all times and keep cell phones with you. I want updates on the hour, and if I don't get them I'm going to send others after you, understand Hiwatari? I don't want anyone else getting hurt or disappearing." Kai could just feel Judy's reprimanding glare on the other side of the phone.

"You have our word, Judy. We'll call you every hour, and we'll stick together. I'll speak with you in an hour, then. Rei just showed up, and we need to get breakfast down before we head out. Thanks for all your help." Pausing a moment, Kai waited for Judy to say goodbye and good luck before he pressed of the off button on the phone and set it on the kitchen table.

"Alright, lets all get some sort of food in our system before we go. I'd like to relay all the information to you about Declan that Judy felt we should have while we're all sitting down." The plate of eight pieces of toast was set upon the table by Tala, who was soon pouring three glasses of orange juice and joining his two friends at the table.

Rei didn't bother to touch the toast, yet he offered a thank you for the juice before starting to slowly sip it, his mind elsewhere. Tala retrieved two slices of buttered toast from the plate, snagging a napkin to place them on. Across from him Kai was doing the same, only putting two pieces in front of Rei as well and giving him a stern look when he went to refuse the food.

"Let's start from the beginning. No, Declan is not tagged by Biovolt, but that's because they don't need to tag him. His father works for the head of Biovolt, and he is the one who so badly wants to capture Declan. His father killed his mother in hopes of kidnapping his own son, but the government stepped in." Rising from his seat Kai refilled his orange juice glass with freshly brewed coffee, not adding anything to it as he moved to sit back down at the table. "Biovolt wants to take Declan's powers and shift them over to his father."

The sound of Rei's fist slamming down onto the tabletop startled both Kai and Tala out of their calm revere, the Chinese teen rising suddenly to his feet. "Damn it, what the hell is wrong to his father! Who would do that to their own son, much less their own wife? It's sickening, and all this because of his mutation. No wonder he never wants to gain control over it completely, because he never wants to have it in the first place, because he blames himself for being the cause of his own mother's death."

"Rei.." Setting his cup of halfway gone juice down Tala frowned, icy blue eyes looking at Rei with a slow, pained stare. "He's not the only one with a painful past, many mutants have it hard. Parents… They just don't understand about mutations, his father is just to show that even the good can be overly greedy. That doesn't mean that he has to keep running away from his powers, from his parents and his mother's death."

As if coming to a realization Rei's teary eyes cleared into a bright understanding of why Tala treated Declan as he did, but it didn't take the look to darken into anger. "Is that why you treat him worse than dirt, Tala? You are really no better than him in that department, of pain and loosing a parent. I can't believe that you're holding this all against him, when you absolutely know he is nothing like those two gothic kids who killed your parents in a car accident. You're afraid of Declan, of what he could become to you. You're no better than his father, Tala. You're putting a cruel and unusual punishment upon him because of something that he can't help."

Tala looked shocked, frightened, and pained as Rei dragged out the truth. The errors of his own way were being shoved into his face, and he was having to take a big whiff of something he didn't want to come to terms with. His head was lowered, hands clutched into tight trembling fists. At times his shoulders shook, and at a point Rei realized he had went too far, sitting himself down back into his chair.

Watching the two in silence Kai could only offer a sigh and hang his own head, holding it up with his hands as he propped his elbows up onto the edge of the table. He hadn't thought of Tala's past as being the reason he treated Declan the way he was, as he had thought his adopted brother had already let the whole accident go and had stopped blaming everyone who dressed in dark, melancholy colors for his parent's death.

"I'm sorry…" The words tumbled from Tala's lips, near stumbling through them. "But I really don't hate him, Rei. I really don't hate him, but I'm afraid. I just can't stop thinking about those kids that killed my parents, but lived themselves. I'm afraid that if he's like them that he is going to hurt someone else I care about, to rip them from my life." Tightly closing his eyes Tala felt warm salty tears tumbling down his cheeks, touching the corner of his lips before trailing the rest of the way down his chin to drop onto the tabletop. It wasn't long before he felt himself being tugged up from his chair and wrapped in Kai's comforting arms. The red head hugged him tight, tighter than h probably needed to, but it had been years since he had cried. He was startled when he felt a second pair of arms wrap around him, moving to embrace Kai as well. It was Rei, his own tears of sorrow and regret wetting Tala's shirt shoulder as his head came to rest there.

Kai stood, watching the two with a deep frown, yet realizing that this whole ordeal would be bringing them closer together, to help kick out the differences and make their similarities and connections more in view. Shifting and arm he removed it from around Tala, raising it and letting it fall to rest of Rei's shoulder where he gave a friendly squeeze of comfort. Taking a glance at a clock hanging from the wall above the stove Kai noticed it was a quarter past six, meaning they would have to get moving before something really did happen to Declan, if he wasn't already in bad shape as it was.

As everyone calmed down, taking minutes to gather themselves back together and fall into a more relaxed state, they agreed to just leave now, to get food on the way as they traveled around the city in search of Declan. Tala opted to let Rei sit in the front seat with Kai, letting himself sort things out in his mind as they drove from here to there it what proved to be a very long and draining search for Declan.

As Kai had promised hourly calls were made to Judy, but they had been to near every place that the soccer coach had suggested by the time it was six thirty at night. The sun was starting to waver and descend into the horizon. All three were becoming disheartened, and Judy was starting to suggest that they just come back home, that they weren't going to find anything at this time of day. If Biovolt had taken Declan, she had said, then they wouldn't have kept him in one spot so long. Still yet they persisted to keep searching, to go through the whole list before heading back home.

"Alright, this is the last place for today, you two. We've been everywhere in town, and this is the last place Judy had suggested we check out." Putting the SUV in park near the side of the abandoned factory on Fifth Street Kai cut life to the engine, pulling the key out and slipping it into his jeans pocket. Rei was half asleep in the passenger's seat, and Tala looked to be near sleep himself in the rearview mirror.

Sluggishly they all exited the vehicle, stretching idly yet damning themselves as soon as they had arrived by thinking that just like the other places this building was going to be empty. Dull sunlight still filtered through the windows, but it was dark enough inside for Kai to pass out flashlights to everyone before moving into the already opened side door of the abandoned building. They entered a smaller side room, but even as they looked around they had a hard time telling what the factory had been before all the rust had corroded the machinery. As they wandered into the main room, they all gazed about lethargically, in need of a good sleep themselves.

There was a tink of metal against metal and all three of them stopped, waiting for any other noises to follow the sound. Moments passed, and as they were about to move a murmur of voices was heard, not too far away, but clearly trying to keep quiet. The three switched off their flashlights, creeping quietly closer to the source of the sound. With the sun still setting it was hard to see, yet Rei boldly led the way, his cat-like eyes proving to be a big help in the darker area..

"Well look at what we have here… Trespassers! Looking for your little friend, are you boys?" The voice was raspy, almost sounding as if each word was intertwined with a dark growl. Kai immediately provided some light to see, trusting his hand into the air as bright red flames consumed it yet causing no damage to it. Rei's eye's weren't the only ones that reflected the light, but do did the speaker's who was located squatting on a metal rafter above them. He was known to be one of Biovolt's henchmen, Lupinex, but wherever he was so were his three friends; Zomb, Cenotaph, and Sanquinex.

Several lights flickered on in the factory, probably the only few that even worked, but it was enough light to see things more clearly, but not only that the three teens could now clearly seen Declan laying motionless on his side on the concrete floor, Zomb standing next to him with his arms crossed daringly. It didn't take long for the other two of their group to show up, though they were behind the three and cut off their exit.

"We were waiting for Boris to show up, but I don't think he'd mind us having a little…fun. In fact I think he'd like it if we caught the three of you and brought you in with this brat we were sent to snatch. What do you think, Sanquinex?" From his perching Lupinex leapt down, landing several yards in front of the three teens who were readying to fight back.

"Yes, he'd be very pleased. We might even be rewarded for bringing these three in… They've been very elusive and hard to get a hold of along with their school mutants. It was only a matter of time before we cornered you, boys." With a fangy grin Sanquinex raised his hand into the air, snapping his fingers as if to signal something to start.

Lupinex was the first to launch himself forward, going at Tala as his mutation took a hold. It took but seconds for the man to put on his fur, transforming into the hellish nightmare of a werewolf. Dodging aside from the attack, rolling across the floor before rising back to his feet it was now noticed that the only plan that the werewolf had was to separate the three of them, which he had effectively done because they had all jumped separate ways.

Anger flaring Kai gather flames within in right hand, readying to toss a flaming sphere of the flaring energy at the wolf only to be picked up from behind by the massive and powerful Zomb, the muscled arms trying to crush Kai within their grasp. Refusing to cry out Kai used the pain he was in to fuel his mutation, his whole body becoming abnormally warm to the touch. It was like touching red hot metal, forcing Zomb to let go with a grunt.

While the others were being attacked Rei made a run for Declan, wanting just to make sure he was alright. He was so close, just mere feet away before ribbons of white cloth caught his limbs and pulled him backs, feet leaving the ground as he tumbled across the floor. Golden amber eyes shifted, their pupils slitting like a cats as he hissed at his attacker, Cenotaph. The man was like a walking mummy, features hard to make out, but he was just as deadly as the others were. The cloth tightened around him, lifting him into the air and soon moving to bind his arms to his sides and leg together. However a sphere of hissing flames severed the lengths of cloth, allowing Rei to drop back down to the ground as he was released from the hold.

Quick to return the favor of his friend Rei was on his feet, throwing all his weight and using the force of his forward movement into Zomb as he ran at the behemoth. The man stumbled, wavered on one foot, before toppling fully over as Rei jumped off and came to stand next to Kai. They would survive longer if they fought together; they knew each other's movements from soccer, only now they needed to get Lupinex away from Tala long enough to allow their friend to join him.

Tala wasn't fairing as well as his friends were, the werewolf he was up against stronger and swifter than he was physically. Every time he tried to attack the man had moved, jumped elsewhere and growling tauntingly at him. Lupinex jumped again, over Tala's head, yet as soon as he landed he was pushing off the concrete floor to leap at Tala, who was only now just turning. Icy blue eyes wide, he knew he was too slow to fully dodge the attack, but it would seem that the decision wasn't up to him. A body crashed into his from the side, shoving the red head to the ground yet giving Lupinex a new target. Powerful jaws closed upon a shoulder, not caring who's a he bowled over the person and tasted metallic blood.

Blue eyes watched in horror as the wolfish creature rolled with its prey, muffled cries of pain mixing with the throaty growls from Lupinex. Rei and Kai were at Tala's side within moments, watching with awed and pained looks as Declan rolled around with the larger and more powerful werewolf. They hadn't seen him wake up, didn't want to drag him into the fight, but here he was putting himself in danger to save one of them.

"You monster!" The words were harsh, coming from the struggling and already worn and weary Declan. His cerulean eyes looked to be consumed with rage though, boring into the animal that refused to let go of his shoulder. "I won't let you hurt my friends; I won't let you kill them!" Shoving his hand into the furred chest of his attacker Declan gathered his dark energy, forcing his hand upward forcefully before releasing his already fading supply of energy. There was a yelp, and just second later the dark energy forced Lupinex off of Declan, rolling to the side unconscious as the creature reverted back into the form of a man.

Declan lay, breathing hard and shallow, on his back. His focus was fleeting from him, and trying to force it to stay he moved to roll onto his stomach, crying out in pain as his mangled shoulder shifted. He could hear the pounding footsteps of the others racing towards him, and with a force of effort he forced himself into a kneel, his good arm supporting him before he crumbled to the ground, too weak and starting to suffer from blood loss.

"That stupid mutt. He should've known to have let go when he knew he hadn't attacked the right person. Boris will kill us if the kid dies." With a hiss Sanquinex advanced forward, Cenotaph in no better of a mood yet knowing he was to keep the three from meeting up with Declan. White bandages, razor sharp and deathly tight as they constricted, wound around all three of the running forms, ceasing their movement forward as Sanquinex moved forward, baring his fangs. He had it in mind to kill all of them, to wipe out their resistive presence. It was too late though, he didn't see the attack coming before it was too late.

A black dragon, form jagged yet raging as sparking dark energy crackled around its long body that was made of shadow yet form to be real and solid. Its eyes were a deep shade of red, angry and roaring as it consumed Sanquinex with its darkness, attacking him with its dark energy before sweeping to the side to attack Cenotaph in the same manner yet causing the three teens to be released.

All three of the boys, eyes wide and expressive, stared at Declan, worn from the strain of the day and struggling to stay at least in some sort of control of the monster had hand created. Fingers splayed upon the ground the shadow had sprouted from his own, yet the shadows seemed to have a mind of their own because he was loosing control quickly, energy being drained rapidly before his concentration was rudely broken by a heavy booted foot crashing forward to connect with his ribs. The dragon fell into none existence, the shadows fading away into the light as Declan slid across the floor. Zomb had not only saved his companions by stopping him, but unknowingly saved Declan from destroying himself.

The Frankenstein of a man was going for another kick when something crashed into his own side, freezing and icy to the touch and sending him toppling over once more. Frost quickly moved from where the blue energy had hit, only cold enough to render the man unconscious and in a comatose state. Tala was soon standing over him, icy blue eyes churning with distaste towards the giant.

Turning Tala gazed at Kai and Rei, who had rolled the now blacked out Declan onto his back. His heart twisted painfully and his stomach tightened, a knot forming. He owed the very person who he had treated like the worst being in the world his life, yet he didn't understand why. He had been so cruel, so angry towards him, yet he had still called Tala his friend. He had kept him from being the one bitten and near torn apart by Lupinex.

Kai was already on the phone with Judy, informing her that they found Declan, and that they would be over immediately so that they wouldn't have to give answers to questioning doctors. Judy was a healer, and would ultimately save Declan's life if they could get him there in time. Rei turned his teary amber eyes to Tala, his outer shirt having been stripped off to be pressed over the still bleeding shoulder. They all knew the night was going to be a long one, and that they were again not be coming to school tomorrow.


	7. Healing and Comfort

**Asylum**

**By:** Darker Evolutions

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** The rating should be warning enough.Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.A/N: It has taken me a lot longer than expected to get another chapter up, but school has been hoarding me with work to keep me busy, that and my stepfather's father was in the hospital for several weeks and he sent me to baby sit the senile man. However I look forward to getting together a schedule for updating regularly, and with Spring Break being this week I hope to get at least two or three chapters done on this story, making posting up a new one I've been working on slowly and with stumbling efforts. Thank you all for your support, and even more thanks to those who have stuck with me despite my long pauses between posting chapters.

**Summary: **Kai, Tala, Ray, and Bryan are members of the Saint Carolin's High School soccer team with a new student placed as their manager. They're also mutants in which the underground organization Biovolt are after. Will they get at each other's throats before they get a chance to find asylum?

* * *

****

Chapter Seven – Healing and Comfort

Hours had passed, and choosing to leave the abandoned warehouse had been the teen's best bet at staying alive themselves and getting Declan to Judy more quickly. When other mutants had been sent to investigate the area they found it lacking of the four fallen men that worked for Biovolt. If they were still alive, then the teens were still in danger, and even more so now that they had gotten away from the four.

Judy had promptly taken Declan to the extra room in her home, placing him upon the bed that lay stripped of everything but comforting light blue sheets that reminded everyone that they weren't in a hospital, and that they were safe. The other three had been ordered to sit out in the living room where Mr. Tate served them a warm dinner, though hardly any of it was eaten despite the protests the from older man.

Sitting stiffly in one of the plush chairs of the living room Tala stared at the wall across from him, icy blue eyes dull and showing deep thought and hurt. Ray sat next to Kai on a couch not too far away, hands in his lap and worn, tear irritated eyes watching the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in to world. Kai sat in no better shape, elbows resting upon his knees as he cradled his head in his hands, crimson eyes closed to the world. They all were berating themselves with what-if's, insisting that if something had different that they wouldn't be in this predicament.

Even as another hour passed Judy still didn't exit from the room, and inside the closed door where she wouldn't be bothered the healer was still taking her time to carefully heal all physical injuries that Declan had received. Broken bones were always the worst to heal, and with much concentration she was finally getting somewhere. Her hands were poised over the male's head and emitting a gentle glow of comforting whites and greens. Already she was feeling drastically drained of her own energy, feeling fatigued and nauseated, yet still she pursued her goal of fully healing Declan's injuries to the best of her ability.

Her energy coursed through his body, seeking out anything which was not correct and pausing there to knit flesh, muscles, nerves, and tendons back together over healed bones. The teen was still unconscious, showing no signs of waking anytime soon, and Judy felt he would sleep for days if it was given to him with how drained of a feeling she was getting from him. She herself was going to be in need of a good rest when the healing of all four was over.

Minutes ticked by, soon turning into several more hours as the time crept past two thirty in the morning. The sun was already fully set, a dull light and the glowing healing energy that Judy was giving off being the only things that lit the room. Yet soon the glowing died off, leaving the room faintly lit and deeply shadowed. Judy dropped her hands to her side, blue eyes looking extremely worn and tired, beads of perspiration dotting her brow. She was satisfied that Declan would be fine physically, and with a long period of rest and a good support system he'd be fine psychologically as well.

Exiting the room quietly Mrs. Tate closed the door behind her, keeping out any unnecessary light that could cause the sleeping one inside to possibly wake. The hallway passed the kitchen first, and inside she found her husband sitting there quietly reading a book with a cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of him. He didn't even look up from his book, yet smiled gently and spoke to his wife as she took up the mug and took a long sip from its hot contents.

"I'll put the two air mattresses in the room so the others can stay, I doubt they'll be wanting to leave their friend's side anytime soon. They're still awake in the living room." Now looking up Mr. Tate folded down the corner of the page of was on and closed the book, putting it down upon the table's top as he rose from his seat to embrace his wife comfortingly. "Don't drain yourself too much, Judy. You know I worry about you." With that he placed a kiss upon his wife's temple before moving off to find the air mattresses and put them in the spare room where Declan slept soundly.

Smiling at the kiss and the settling yet concerned words spoken Judy took another long drink of the coffee before placing it down upon the table where she had picked it up from. With a sigh she readied herself to face the other three teens, grateful that Max was over at Tyson's so that she wouldn't have to deal with another grief stricken boy all in the same night. Deciding that she was as ready as she would ever be Judy stepped out of the kitchen moving down the hallway and into the living room where she found all three boys sitting morbidly still and silent. It took but moments for her presence to be known, and she gave a slow smile to Ray, who was the first to meet her eyes.

"I'm pleased to let the three of you know you have gotten him here in time. Declan is completely healed, yet will still be sore from the broken bones I had to heal first before anything else. You're all welcome to stay the night here with him, and I'll call your parents in the morning to explain to them what has happened and why you're here. Now… are any of you seriously hurt?" Judy's blue eyes looked over the three in question slowly, noticing that they were mostly just bruised and scratched, though the blood they were covered in wasn't their own, but Declan's.

"No, we're all fine Mrs. Tate. Thank you for your offer, but we wouldn't want to intrude upon your home more than we already have. We just wanted to make sure that Declan was going to be okay after what happened… He took more of the hits than we did." It was Kai who spoke, calm and collective his appearance though his eyes told differently. He was concerned, more about the others than himself, and he didn't know what to do.

"Nonsense. I insist that you three stay so that I can check up on all of you after school in over tomorrow, in which I am still attending to so that no one else hears about this. We don't need people at school figuring out what's going on and who the mutants are…That would be disastrous." With a tired sigh Judy made a gesture down the hall. "My husband is putting two air mattresses down for you, and I'll get some clean clothes for the three of you to wear so that you don't have to sleep in those bloody ones. Now come along, we all need some rest, and I better not see any of you at school tomorrow. Understood."

All three gave a nod, and rising stiffly from their seats were following behind Judy. She opened the door for them, allowing them to shuffle inside quietly and uneasily. Despite the fact Declan was healed he still looked pale from blood loss, his sleeping form looking to be uncomfortable and pained with the way he had curled up on his side in his sleep.

Ray was the first to come to the bed's edge, golden eyes shimmering with unshed tears. A strong hand settled upon his shoulder, giving a light squeeze as Ray turned back to look at the owner of it, Kai. Tala was the only one who avoided looking at the sleeping teen, choosing to keep close to the door with his arms crossed at his chest and his eyes glancing this way and that in a near bewildered manner, yet a certainly troubled one.

Moments later Judy had returned, having left the others to retrieve clothing for them to wear. She had picked out old t-shirt from her husband's drawers and some old soccer shorts that had been rummaged up from some old uniform boxes. The air mattress beds were already sheeted, blanketed, and pillowed, and after explaining where the bathroom was to change and that anything in the kitchen was theirs to help themselves to the healer went to bed herself, well in need of rest.

They all took turns changing and washing themselves of blood, and one by one they finally chose where to sleep, Tala choosing the bed made closer to the window while Ray and Kai bedded together on the other mattress on the floor. Before laying down the red-head clocked off the light in the room, watching as the whole area fell into darkness, the curtains drawn close to keep moon light and sunlight out. A long fitful night of sleep was grasped by all of them, sleeping well into the day.

Kai was the first to wake, though against his own will as someone had stumbled into him and tripped upon him, landing with a grumbled protest clinging to the door handle to keep from falling. Pulling the blanket from his face Kai realized that Ray was still sleeping soundly next to him, and upon rolling over to look at whoever had tripped over him with blurred vision, still in need of more sleep. "Nn… Go back to bed Tala."

There was a muffled return of 'I am in bed' from across the room before Kai rapidly blinked his vision clear, staring up at the struggling to stay upright Declan. He barely looked well enough to be up, much less to be walking around on his own. Kai was on his feet in an instant, catching Declan just before he crumpled to the ground with a tired groan.

"What're you doing up? You need to be resting to gain back your energy." Picking up a protesting Declan as he spoke he was only held back as the other grabbed the door handle and gave a childish whine, still more or less half asleep himself it would seem. "Bathroom.." Was the only response Kai got from Declan, though it was whispered and half muffled by the way he was holding so desperate onto the doorknob.

"Right.. bathroom. Next time, wake someone if you are incapable of walking the whole distance. And no, you're not bothering us doing so, meaning don't bother to try telling me that you'd be bothering any of us just for help. We all need help at some point, even me." Quietly opening the door Kai carried Declan out of the room and down the hall, making sure to keep quiet so he didn't wake the others. He allowed Declan to use the bathroom alone after a hearty protest of privacy.

It was ten minutes later and after a good deal of knocking that Kai just entered the bathroom, dragging his fingers exasperatedly down his face when he found the other sleeping on the floor, toilet already flushed and a wet rag in his hand. With a low sigh Kai plucked the wet rag from the pliable hand, moving to finish the process of cleaning away the dried blood from Declan's face and shoulder before tossing the stained rag into the wastebasket and once more picking up the teen to carry him back to bed.

The others were still sleeping when he arrived back at the room, and after figuring that the sheets that Declan had been laying with needed changed still from the night before when he had been all bloody he opted to lay the goth next to Tala, figuring his adoptive brother wouldn't wake for a good deal of time, and that would keep him from some how managing to make it to the door again without waking someone else.

With a yawn Kai's stomach grumbled in protest of more sleep, giving a clear demand that it was to be fed before he went to sleep more. Pulling the covers over Declan so that the other wouldn't possibly get cold Kai checked on Ray before closing the bedroom door and heading through the hallway into the kitchen.

After looking about to get familiar with the room Kai spotted a note from Judy upon the refrigerator, smiling at her neat cursive writing. Pulling the note from the fridge he sat down to read it, rising an eyebrow at the several things listed in the whole note. He could just hear Judy going on about everything that was written down, and this made him smile faintly.

Kai,

I figured you'd be the first up, one way or another. Tala never seemed like a morning person to me, and Ray was simply exhausted. If Declan woke up before you I'd be utterly amazed, though I wouldn't put it past him just to get up for the simple things and not bother to ask for help.

Now, as I said last night you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I expect you to stay long enough to night that all four of you can have dinner, if awake, with my family. I want to make sure that all of you are well before I let you go off and start getting into things again. Also I've had Max and Tyson go around to get all of the assignments that you and the others have missed, and will miss for the rest of the week. Are you understanding me, Kai? You and the others are to rest for the rest of the week before going back to school and soccer practice. We have no game this week, so don't worry about thing Kenny and Bryan are handling things well in your absence.

I would appreciate if one of you would strip the bed sheets of the bed that Declan is sleeping on and replace them with clean ones from the hallway closet. Your mother and Rei's brother popped over this morning to drop by some clothes, and they are expecting to hear from all of you when you're all awake.

Also there are some files that I have picked out that you should probably read, Kai. I don't mind if the others read them as well, but I'd like it if you wouldn't let anyone else read them. I placed the files out on the countertop by the sink, but I insist that you eat something and go back to sleep before delving into the material.

I'm giving you these files to look over because they involve Biovolt and the government. There are dirty agents in the government, and they're looking for any reason at all to take Declan back into their custody and deliver him then to Biovolt. This means that no one will be finding out what has happened yesterday, no one.

Max and Tyson will be home after school to drop off the assignments, but I have told them to head over to Tyson's place until my husband and I get home tonight. They're quite curious, but I haven't even told them yet of what has happened. By the way, help yourselves to taking showers if you'd like, and if Declan is somehow awake coerce him to let someone, I don't care who, bathe him. He's in no condition to be standing up in the shower on his own, he'll be risking falling asleep or not being able to stand long enough on his own.

One last thing before you tear this letter up and throw it away. I've gotten funds from a very reliable friend to help out Declan in that enormous home of his. Locks are going to be put on every door and window, and a security system installed. Do please inform him that he'll have all the money he needs to fix that horrid dump up into a real home to be living in. Now go eat, and get back to bed.

Signed,

Judy

Though curious as to whom this friend was Kai wasn't about to go and call the woman at word and demanding answers, simply grateful for the amount of hospitality that was given to him and his friends. Instead he tore the note up and tossed it into the trashcan under the sink. He was already cooking a few eggs and toast when someone dropped themselves into one of the kitchen chairs with a long yawn.

"Mm… Smells good Kai, happen to make enough for me as well?" It was Ray, golden eyes groggy from just waking from the slumber. The smell of food had woken him up from his sleep, drawing him out from under the warm covers and into the kitchen where he found Kai making what seemed to be breakfast at noon.

"Yes, but I didn't think anyone would be waking up anytime soon." Turning to the toaster as the toast popped up Kai went through the task of buttering it and getting out two plates, giving two pieces of toast to each plate and putting a perfectly cooked sunny side up egg on each plate as well. Grabbing silverware he proceeded to walk across the kitchen and place one plate in front of Ray and the other on the table beside Ray, taking a seat next to the raven-haired teen.

"Which brings me to ask why you're even up. I wouldn't have woken up if I hadn't smelled food being cooked and my stomach starting to grumble." Nibbling on a piece of toast Ray proceeded to glance around the kitchen thoughtfully, taking in the whole room with a quiet tiredness.

"Declan, god knows how he was even awake before us, tripped over me trying to get to the bathroom on his own. Fell bak asleep on the bathroom floor, though." With a yawn Kai rose from his chair to get two glasses of juice from the refrigerator, grateful to at least have something in his stomach after not having breakfast, though they were eating breakfast at lunch time. It didn't strike him as odd because Tala did it often enough when he slept in on the weekends, though he tended to insist on having breakfast when he woke before having dinner/lunch later on in the day.

"Which brings to me to ask.. Why is Declan laying with Tala?" Golden eyes looked rather amused as the question was spoken, as it had been quite a surprise to see the two in the same bed willingly, albeit that they were both asleep and had no word in the matter. He was simply looking as to where Declan had disappeared to, and seeing if Tala was awake as well.

"I put him down there, figuring I'd change the sheets before I put him back into the bed. Only, I haven't gotten to it yet. Too hungry, it would seem." As Kai went on eating Ray gave a long pause before lightly chuckling to himself, as if he knew something that Kai did not. With an annoyed look Kai spoke up. "What's so funny?"

"I can see you putting him down there, but that still doesn't answer why they are sleeping with one another…curled up together and such." Waving his fork dismissively Ray went on eating, very well aware of the strange look he was receiving from Kai. As if the other didn't believe him he dumped his dirty plate and glass in the sink, moving to go take a look himself in the bedroom. With a shrug Ray was following after him, plate dumped in the sink while his mind was set on merely getting more sleep.

Even as Kai walked to the other side of the room to investigate Tala and Declan the Chinese male was already crawling back under the covers of the bed he had shared with Kai, mumbling something about going back to sleep whether or not Kai was going to join him. Yet the words went in one ear and out the other as Kai stared down at Tala hugging Declan to him in his sleep, and soon the duel-haired teen was smirking. Though there was probably going to be hell they both woke up it was nice just to see the two getting along, even if it was in their sleep.

Walking back over to the bed with Ray the Russian decided to wait with the sheet stripping, crawling under the covers after shutting the door to the room. Ray was already asleep, and with a smile Kai pulled the others back to his chest, holding him with one arm and resting his forehead against the back of Ray's head. It took but moments for Kai to fall back asleep, pleasantly happy now despite last night's occurrences.


	8. Waking Moments

Asylum

By: Darker Evolutions

Rating: R

Warnings: The rating should be warning enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

A/N: It's been so long since I've written a chapter for this story, and I very much apologize for that. I'm on vacation right now out in the middle of no where, and I'm taking this relaxing time to write and catch up on things I've gotten behind on because of school. I hope my readers are still actually reading this.. Please review! Also, as suggested by one of my reviewers, there will be a chapter coming up that include how others feel about the whole situation. I can't tell you how long I've just stared at this chapter, though… Something just didn't seem…right.

Summary: Kai, Tala, Ray, and Bryan are members of the Saint Carolin's High School soccer team with a new student placed as their manager. They're also mutants in which the underground organization Biovolt are after. Will they get at each other's throats before they get a chance to find asylum?

* * *

****

Chapter Eight – Waking Moments

"You don't think we should wake them?" questioned Mr. Tate as he sat down at the dinner table, bringing with him a carved roasted ham to set in the middle of the table. His green eyes watched as his wife, son, and Tyson served themselves a portion of the large bit of meat as well as the other foods at the table.

"I think it would be best if all four of them got as much rest as they could get," responded Judy with a slow shake of her head only to smile at Max and Tyson. "Thank you, both of you, for getting all of their homework from the last few days and the rest of the week. It'll be a great deal of help to them to avoid school until things are settled…which reminds me that I need to get some papers together for the principal to clear all this through with him."

"Welcome Mom." The sing-song voice came from Max, his bright blue eyes dancing brightly. He trusted his mother and her judgment; if she wanted to tell them what was going on she would when the time was right, or she'd allow the others to tell him themselves. "Are they really going to be okay?"

"With a good rest all but Declan should be alright, as he needs to slowly work himself back to normal with the injuries he received. He'll be staying here, unless one or more of the other three stay with Declan at his own home and allow me to visit to check up on him." With a smile Judy waved towards the food and picked up her eating utensils. "Now enough of this, lets get dinner started before it gets cold."

"Someone say dinner?" asked a yawning and sleepy voice from the kitchen's doorway. Everyone turned to see a disheveled Kai standing there leaning against the frame of the opening, the clothes he had gotten from Judy shifted this way and that from his movement in his sleep. Two-toned blue hair hung limply and messily, some strands even sticking up here and there to show clear bed head.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I didn't think you'd actually be up after eating, cleaning the dishes, and going back to bed Kai. Come and join us for dinner," offered Judy as she gestured to the empty seat next to Tyson welcomingly. She was pleased to see that Kai was up and alive, though still partially asleep from what she could see. Upon a slightly closer inspection she saw small bruises and already healing cuts upon the slightly tanned skin, yet she was happy to note nothing was severe.

Before Kai could answer Tyson spoke up, deep blue eyes filled with merry and good natured laughter as he smiled widely while speaking. "Geeze Hiwatari, heard of a comb or brush? We could you that hair of yours for a mop, and those clothes.. Whoa, who knew Kai worn normal worn out t-shirts and soccer shorts. Could this be a new fashion statement for the soccer wonder? I could only hope it isn't going to catch with the public," he snickered.

"You're never going to change, Granger." The statement was given with the faintest hint of a smile, and in truth Kai was glad that the other could break a joke a lighten a mood that had been putting a damper on the last few days. "Anyways, I can't join you for dinner.. On a food run for the others. Rei's awake, just refuses to get up and out of bed. Tala hasn't woken once, go figure.. And Declan woke even before I did trying to stumble to the bathroom."

"He was up and walking?" Judy sounded quite surprised, turning herself more fully around to look at Kai as he stepped forward to retrieve one of the larger plates on the counter only to move towards the stable and dodgingly go about scooping up large servings of everything upon the kitchen table.

"Didn't get very far, so technically no. He fell asleep in the bathroom, actually. Ended up carrying him back to bed, only to realize the sheets were bloody and I didn't change them yet, so I put him next to Tala knowing he wouldn't wake up." A yawn interrupted Kai's words before he continued more wearily. "I went to get something to eat, and Rei found me in the kitchen. Ate, went back to bed, left Declan in the same bed as Tala… seeing as that stubborn brother of mine had ended up hugging the teen in his sleep. Didn't want to risk waking either of them, so just went to sleep."

"You left those two in a bed together? Dude, they're going to rip each other's heads off when they wake up. If you haven't noticed Tala doesn't exactly like Declan, and well.. Declan simply defends himself and acts like mister tough guy to get him to back off to an extent. But hugging you said..? Ha! We need to get a picture of this." Rising from his seat Tyson pushed his chair back, stepping towards the kitchen's exit that lead into the hallway. "Maxie, where's your camera?"

"Do whatever you want, but it's your funeral Granger. Just don't take any pictures of me and you'll be fine." With a shrug Kai put a roll into his moth and with both hands he picked up the large plate of food and carefully maneuvered his way past Tyson and down the hallway. It was hard to miss though as Tyson and Max followed behind him only to pass into Max's room to search for the Camera.

Shifting the plate of food to balance upon one hand, playing his fingers to help keep the plate steady, Kai used his now free hand to turn the door knob and slip back into the hazy lighted room as a candle had been lit on one of the nightstands. "I warn you," commented Kai as he set the plate down upon the very same nightstand and turned his crimson eyes to Rei, "that Tyson is going after Max's camera.."

"It's not like he's stupid enough to try taking a picture of you, as I'm sure you've already warned him verbally." There was a yawn as Rei sat up and crawled over to sit near the nightstand, sniffing at the food as he watched Kai chew at the roll in his mouth with tired amber eyes. "I take it he wants a picture of Tala and Declan… It would only figure, which means he's just as dead anyways. Oh well, we'll just have to go to his funeral."

Just then a bouncy Tyson came bounding into the room, nearly tripping over the corner of the air mattress in front of the door on his way to the other side of the room. It didn't take long through for him to snap a picture of Rei sticking a piece of ham into his mouth before this time very well tripping and landing over the corner of the bed in the room. There was another flash as Tyson took a picture of the still sleeping Tala and Declan, and much to Kai's relief they both remained sleeping and unaware of the flash that just occurred. However as Tyson moved to push himself up his hand came down upon the bloody sheet, a sudden calmness coming over him as he pulled the appendage away from the sticky and drying substance.

"I think it's time you go back to eating dinner, Granger. Wash your hands off before you go back to the kitchen." Kai had been watching all this come into play, sighing as Tyson slowly rose to stand and stare at the blood upon his hand. "Look, Tyson.. All of us are alright, no need to worry. Just leave so we can get some rest.. please."

"Who..?" whispered Tyson as his deep blue eyes turned to Kai sadly. He knew they were all okay and living, as Judy was a healer, but the whole play of events was unknown to him leaving him out of the loop and unsure. The hand holding the camera fell to his side, no longer interested in taking pictures. It almost seemed he was going to go into tears.

With a sigh Kai rose from the floor, stuffing the rest of the roll into his mouth before peeling off and rolling up the soiled and ruined sheets on the bed. Holding them under one arm he guided Tyson out with his other hand, smiling to Rei as he saw the other watching him as he went. Once out in the hallway he led Tyson to the bathroom, shoving the sheets into the trashcan there before giving the navy-haired teen a push towards the sink.

"It was Declan," Kai finally answered as he watched Tyson set down the camera and start to scrub soap onto his bloodied hand. "Biovolt got ahead of him; we got him back. As always there was a fight, hence all the blood and why we're so damn drained. Just don't worry about anything, and if you want to help keep other people from suspecting anything. Judy can help us take care of things from here."

"Me, Maxie, and the others.. We got you four covered. We have to stick together, us mutants.. Don't be afraid to ask if you need any of us to help, we'll always be there if you need something. I'll make sure the others know not to go wandering around alone no matter how strong, to always keep in another's company no matter what." Splashing water onto his face Tyson closed his eyes slowly. "If Biovolt messes with one of us, it messes with all of us."

"You may be an air headed jokester at times, but you never cease to amaze me when you're needed to be serious Granger. Go back to dinner, and take that blasted camera with you." With a grin Kai gave Tyson a light shove. "When they're developed I want several copies of the photos you took, one for each of the four of us." Slipping past the other Kai went back to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Looking up as the door closed Rei watched as the Russian teen settled himself down in front of him looking tired and worn yet still hungry enough to eat before falling asleep. "I take it Tyson is alright." When a nod greeted him Rei glanced over to the other side of the room, though he couldn't see the two that were still sleeping. "He always pull through when someone needs him, and with Max at his side those two could set anyone straight."

"I think we should separate Declan from Tala before one of them wakes up and they start going at each other's throats. Besides, both need to eat at some point." Shifting Kai moved to get up again only to have Rei pulling back down and shake his head as he rose instead. Kai watched with weary eyes as Rei slipped across the room silently, kneeling down out of his view for a few short minutes before standing against with a sleeping and clingy Declan in his arms.

"Now you can go wake Tala up, or let him sleep himself away. No doubt he's rather…confused" Sitting back down and leaning his back against the side of the bed Rei settled Declan in his lap, allowing him to just sleep as he pleased for the moment. "Better to have only one of them awake at once, though. We'll let Declan sleep for now, but Tala needs to get up already…take a shower at that. You hear me over there, smelly? Go slither into the shower, Tala."

"Oh bite me.." rumbled the sleepy voice of Tala as the sound of moving could be heard upon the other air mattress. Moments later a head of head hair appeared, chilling blue eyes warmed by the haze of sleep and already falling asleep again. "Is that food over there I see and smell? Fuck I'm hungry…" With a grumbled yawn Tala rose from the mattress and stumbled sleepily over to where the food was, plopping himself down right in front of it and helping himself to the warm entrees.

"And so the sleeping ice monster wakes from his slumber only to demand food.. then to fall back asleep again. Don't eat all of that Wolborg, not all of us have ate yet. We figured we'd let you wake, eat, then go back to sleep first before we wake Declan to eat. Oh… And Tyson took a picture of you sleeping," informed Kai with a smirk.

"He is so going to die for that.. Who the hell goes around taking pictures of people as they sleep anyways?" With a yawn Tala shifted his tired eyes to the only sleeping teen in the room, chewing on a piece of ham thoughtfully before swallowing and speaking again. "How's he doing, anyways? I could've sworn that you told me to go back to sleep this morning when I wasn't even really awake…though I could've been dreaming it all."

"No dream, that was definitely me telling you to go back to sleep, only to find out it was the kid here already awake and trying to get to the damn bathroom… ended up falling back asleep on the tiled floor in the middle of washing his face. As for how he's doing it's hard to say, but he's going to live for sure. He's been asleep since then, and hasn't eaten anything yet," answered Kai as he forked a bit of stuffing into his mouth.

"Up and moving before any of us.. that's insane and stupid. And what, you think I'm going to bite his head off if he's awake while I am? I may not be nice to him most of the time, but I'm not going to do anything to him.. though it's not like I ever actually touch him in the first place. Besides," yawned Tala, "the sooner he eats the better."

"He probably saved out lives.. all three of ours. Three against four we're no match to Biovolt's cronies.. But four against for we have a chance to fight back and possibly finally get somewhere with protecting all he mutants around here. We're strong ourselves, we already know this, but we've never really come together like we have with him around. Call him glue, but he's holding us together," suggested Kai with a faint nod only to receive a warm albeit sleepy smile from Rei to show he was right.

"Alright, so yeah he's good, but he has no control what so ever. He was angry last night, maybe desperate, which is why he had some sort of control but not a whole lot. He's going to end up getting us all killed if he doesn't get some control over that power of his; it's deadly to no end," argued Tala even though he knew it was pointless to do so at this point.

"Bite yourself, Wolborg. He's good, and you know it as much as we do. Anyways, we can work on control later, when he's ready. Otherwise I'm going to be asking Coach Tate to make some changes.. I want Declan on the team. He'll be a good addition, and it will put some respect into the other players for him." With another yawn Kai laid back down, stretching his legs out carefully before rolling over to end the conversation. "I'm going back to sleep."

As Tala turned his blue eyes to Rei the Chinese teen help his hands up defensively, grinning lightly before shrugging. "Don't look at me; I didn't put the idea in his head. But he's right, Declan would be a welcome addition to our team. Might actually have less trouble winning if we do."

"Mmn.. Be quiet, please. Just want to.. sleep." It was the sleeping Declan who spoke, curling himself up more against Rei's form and bringing his hands to grasp the fabric of the t-shirt Rei wore before drifting off into a deep slumber again. Sighing Rei shook his head. "He's going to sleep and keep on sleeping though eating if he has anything to say about it. I would like to go back to bed myself, but he's attached himself to me."

"Go ahead and go back to sleep then, Drigger. I'll make sure he gets something to eat before you and Kai worry to death that he's going to starve himself , as you two have had less sleep than I had. Just switch me shirts.." Peeling his own loose t-shirt of Tala tossed the cotton article at Rei, watching as the Chinese youth shrugged and carefully pulled his own shirt over his head before depositing Declan into the Russian's lap.

"Look, I know you two don't see eye to eye, but with the state he's in and with what has happened I think you should try your best not to agitate him. Now I'm not saying that you were going to.. But it has become a habit of yours, one that should very well be broken. Anyways," yawned Rei slowly. "I'm going back to sleep; Goodnight." With that the raven-haired teen curled up back under the blankets, giving a pleasant purr as he slipped into a quick slumber.

With a sigh Tala gathered Declan in his arms, not bothering to put the shirt on that he was clinging to as he rose quietly to his feet. It irked him how light the other was in his arms, and if he never saw the teen eat then Tala would've been convinced he had an eating problem, yet he seemed to eat just fine…if not consuming more than he should. Moving back to his own air mattress on the floor Tala lay down the youth in his arms, moving back over to grab the plate of food before sitting down himself on the mattress.

"Is that food..?" The murmured question caught Tala off guard, as he had though the other still very well asleep, yet as he looked closer he saw the partially opened cerulean eyes peering at the plate he was holding with a hint of sleepy interest. The Russian made an affirmative noise, watching as Declan moved to sit up in slow, sluggish movements. And he just watched, kept on watching as the other struggled to stay sitting up, yet never once asking for help.

Grunting unhappily Tala set the plate of food aside, shifting himself carefully to sit behind Declan. This allowed the other to sit up with support, while it was also comfortable for them both with the smaller of the two settled in between the red-head's legs in almost a slouched position. However he didn't protest to the support, merely reaching out for the food as if it was the only thing he was interested in at the moment.

"I know this may not be the time to ask you anything," started Tala slowly, making sure to keep an eye on Declan as he spoke for any sigh of the topic not being a comfortable one. "But I'd still like to know anyways.. There's no time like the present. I don't really see.. I mean I can't put together why.. You.." He wasn't sure how to really word this without sounding ungrateful…he truly was.

"Why I saved your life and called you a friend..?" finished Declan before stuffing a small piece of ham into his mouth with an appreciative hum for the food's wonderful flavor; he'd need all the nourishment he could get after what had happened. "I may not seem like the most friendliest of people, Tala… Yes, I do agree I need to tone it down when I'm at school.. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let anyone kill another person--Biovolt in general. The organization.. It has no care for the life that people carry in them, the pure spirit and soul they have. I do, Tala.. I may be dark, evil if you insist of calling me that, but I don't kill like they do."

The only response that Declan received was silence, that and a pair of arms circling his waist. He was too tired to do anything about it at the moment or to think about whatever the action could mean, if it meant anything at all. For now he accepted it as a mere thanks, that and support to keep him from further sliding to the side against his own will. His body was weak, and it needed food and rest.. More of the latter.

Pushing the plate of food away, though he had only eaten half a biscuit and some ham, Declan shifted and yawned slowly, already falling back asleep sitting up as he was. He knew, even as he started to fall into a slumber, that he had lost a lot of blood, which in turn with the help of his energy depletion made his tired and in need of several days of rest. He was grateful when Tala silently moved him and pulled the covers over his only to rise and turn the light in the room off. Even as Tala crawled under the blankets he could tell that Declan was already asleep, yet he felt at ease with the teen for now; they had an understanding with one another.


	9. Picture Perfect

Asylum

By: Darker Evolutions

Rating: R

Warnings: The rating should be warning enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

A/N: Blah.. Band is taking up so much of my time already this summer, that and school starts soon. Finally have time on my hands so I figured I'd update for my readers. Thank you muchly for the reviews. A short chapter…forgive me!

Summary: Kai, Tala, Ray, and Bryan are members of the Saint Carolin's High School soccer team with a new student placed as their manager. They're also mutants in which the underground organization Biovolt are after. Will they get at each other's throats before they get a chance to find asylum?

****

Chapter Nine - Picture Perfect

Soccer practice had just ended, the sun starting to lower in the sky and descend towards the horizon. The sky was clear, stars glittering in the blanket of growing darkness as the crescent moon glowing a warm pale yellow. It had been a few days and many had noticed the lacking presence of Tala, Kai, Rei, and Declan. Some were beginning to worry, the mutants making up most of the majority.

Laying back on the row just before the top on the bleachers was Tyson, his arms folded behind his head and one leg dangling off the side from the metal seat. Sitting just a row above him and leaning forward onto his knees with his elbows was Max, his soft yet concerned eyes watching Tyson as he stared up at the sky.

"Something just isn't right," sighed Max with a shake of his head. "I think we've got the gist that Biovolt was involved in all this, but we've never been able to keep someone protected for very long without them taking them and their body showing up later on. I got into my mom's folders--don't tell her--but Biovolt has been chasing after Declan for nearly his whole life."

"You shouldn't worry too much about it Maxie, things will be okay. He's got Kai and the others with him, and they take care of each other. Hiwatari will keep that brother of his inline as well, and don't forget about Rei and how he is so protective of Declan. We can only trust them," smiled Tyson as he turned his dark blue eyes over to the frowning Max.

"Yes, but you would think that Biovolt would've just killed Declan after not being able to catch him for so long… They don't just keep chasing after people," protested Max as he leaned back a bit, his comfortable green tee-shirt shifting over his shoulders. "We know what everyone's powers are around here who is a mutant, right? But what about Declan, what is his power?"

Sitting up Tyson swiveled himself to face Max, leaning forward to cross his arms on the others lap as he looked up at him eye to eye. "You're looking to deep into this, Max. If some of the things that your mom knows, that you know because you read her files sometimes, gets out.. All of us would be in danger. No, I don't very well get along with Kai as I do with others, but we have an understanding that we must protect each other…just like you and I."

"We're a family, all of us mutants, I know that Tyson," exclaimed Max exasperatedly. "But what if there was a bad apple? Someone who was playing both sides? Sure I trust you, Kai, Rei and the gang.. But come on, how good can things get without getting worse for once? Think about it.. I don't want anyone hurt anymore than they already are."

"Maxie.." Sitting up a bit straighter Tyson unfolded his arms, placing a hand on each side of Max's face and looking him directly in the eyes with a calm intensity. "Things get rough, like the time we're going through now, but you can't look down on things like that. You're so full of life, Max. Don't let the bad times drag you down, and true.. There might be a traitor among us, but not Declan. Look inside; you know it, I know it, and so do the three that saved his life."

There was a long moment of silence as Max closed his eyes, leaning into the warmth of Tyson's hands upon his cheeks. As his breathing calmed he gave a nod and a smile, reopening his baby blues to look at the teen in front of him. "Thanks Tyson.. You're right--I shouldn't be looking at him like he's a traitor just because he's different. I want to help though.. But how?"

"The only way we can help, Max. We help them recover and keep people from questioning about why they're all gone. All the mutants at this school need to be reminded of the fact that they need to always be with someone else, preferably another mutant so they're not helpless if Biovolt comes after them. Since Kai isn't here to keep everyone in line we need to do it for him," Announced Tyson with his trademark smile.

A cheerful laugh came from Max as he playfully punched Tyson in the arm with the comment of, "You've always wanted to be in charge." He soon leaned forward, placing his forehead against Dragoon's, a smile upon his youthful face. "But you're still you, always there for everyone no matter what--that's why I love you.' Closing the distance between himself and Tyson Max pressed his lips against the others in a warm chaste kiss.

There was a sudden click and flash of a camera as the two kissed upon the stands in front of the soccer field, a cheerful laugh singing out, just after the picture was taken, at the look on the male's faces. Letting the camera drop around her neck Salima was quick to scale the seats of the bleachers to join the flabbergasted mutants only to grab her camera and snap another picture to capture the priceless looks upon their faces.

"Oh come on you two," laughed the brown-eyed female as she tossed her long braided red hair behind her shoulder before taking a seat next to Max. "You knew it was only a tell of time before I actually got a picture of you two kissing--a beautiful picture I might add--though I promise to give each of you several copies to put in your collection and give to your family and friends. After all you're such a cute couple."

"Stop that already," snapped Tyson in a non-meaningful manner as he pointed a finger at Salima's camera and jabs at the piece of equipment. "You and your pictures are going to get us into trouble one day.. but," smiled Tyson as he released Max and exchanged hugs with the girl. "We love you anyways and would be lost without your picture-fied memories. By the way, I've got a picture that you'd just love to see, though the film needs developed still."

"I know you love me and you can't live without me," smirked the girl before she waved Tyson off to give Max a hug as well. She'd been away the last few weeks on a photography internship and had just returned with a wish to see all her friends again. "And don't worry about that film, just give me the canister and I'll develop it myself so you won't have to pay those outrageous prices the stores give you."

"Glad you're back with us, Salima. You've missed quite a bit while away on that internship of yours--which reminds me to ask how was it?" inquired Max as both he and Tyson resettled themselves to sit next to one another straddling the top seat of the bleachers, the smaller of the two sitting in front of the other as they watched the junior female almost squirm with delight. "And I'll get you that film before we leave to head home--it's in my book bag."

"God was it wonderful! I took soo many pictures, you're not going to believe it until you see it. The places this woman took me to photograph were wonderful, and she gave me so many hint and pointers--she was a Goddess in disguise, I tell you she really was. She even gave me an old camera of hers that was much better than mine and taught me how to develop my pictures better without risking exposure problems. I took a picture for all of you," smiled Salima as she gestured wildly with her hands as she spoke. "And guess what.. She's a mutant, too! Oh it was so wonderful to spend two whole weeks with her; she said I could come visit her and spend a day with her any time I wanted."

Scooting back several feet, moving to kneel on one knee on the bleachers, Salima picked up her camera and took another picture of Tyson and Max, smiling fondly at them both before reseating herself near them again. "Now, you said I missed things while I was gone? What could I have missed other than Biovolt being a pain in our asses?"

"Well you've hit the nail right on the head," commented Tyson as he wrapped his arms around Max's middle, his chin coming to rest on the blonde's shoulder. "We've gotten a new student while you were gone, quite a trip he is, but a good person all-in-all. He's a senior going by Declan Kasch, and the kids in school don't really like him. The reputation he has is rather-"

"Bad, terrible? It's no wonder considering he's been school hopping for years now. Don't give me that look, Tyson Granger, you know I keep up with things when it comes to mutants," chided Salima before giving a thoughtful look. "I keep in contact with mutants from various other places around the continent, and there has been a thread out on him for awhile. In truth I'd like to meet the kid--all the mutants likes him despite the rumors about him--and why are you looking at me like I'm still missing something?"

"Because you are," answered Max in a meek voice as he leaned back into Tyson. "My Mom, you know how she is, wanted to help Declan out.. So Kai and Tala have been around him since he was announced manager of the soccer team, and Rei I guess got on good terms with him when he first arrived here. The three of them went out looking for Declan one day, so that's what I'm assuming after they showed up at my doorstep late that night carrying a nearly dead Declan.. But Biovolt is after him, like all of us, but I think it's more than just that because of the way my Mom is acting so…concerned and worrisome."

""Well look on the good side, Max. We got the kid back, and now we aren't going to let him go again, now are we?" grinned Salima as she stuck her fist out into the air. "Biovolt will never destroy our family--they will be the ones to fall. We'll bring them down! You hear me world, we're going to bring down Biovolt for all mutant kind! We're going to hunt down all the rats that are against us, who leak information, and we are going to survive!"

"Salima! Stop yelling, you're going to attract attention to us, or worse yet someone hear what you're saying," yelled Tyson in a hushed voice as Max muffled a bout of laughter into the palm of his hand. "You're so much more of a loudmouth than I am; unbelievable. Can't you just be normal for once and proclaim things with such importance quietly?" questioned the navy-haired teen in a mock-serious expression.

"Of course she can't be normal," answered a voice from the bottom of the bleachers causing all to snap their heads in the direction of the speaker only to find Bryan standing there with his arms crossed and an amused look in his gray eyes. "She's a mutant, and no mutant can be a normal person ever again; that's why we have to stick together. Anyways.. Your Mother wants you to come home for dinner, Max."

"Bryan!" called out Salima as she no sooner was racing down the bleachers at breakneck speed, lucky as she made it to the bottom without having broken her ankle or leg for that matter. She was quick to jump at the senior and envelope him in a tight leaping hug that send hug staggering a few steps before grunting in response of the greeting. "I missed you, you cold-hearted bastard!"

"I thought Tala was the cold-hearted bastard!" called Tyson from the top of the bleachers with a wide smirk upon his face only to earn an elbow in his side from Max as the other gave him an amused yet warning look. Salima and Tyson soon broke out into laughter with Max soon to join as well with Bryan smirking boldly.

"Now get home, all of you. It's getting late, we have school tomorrow, and it isn't safe to be out this late with Biovolt as active as it is right now." Prying Salima off of him Bryan was only rewarded with the girl clasping onto his hand. Rolling his eyes he allowed it, watching as the two young males descended from the top of the bleachers at their own leisurely pace before giving Salima the roll of film and waving as they turned and walked towards the sidewalk to make their way to Max's home.

"Aw, did you come to walk me home Bryan? How sweet of you," chortled Salima as she tugged Bryan along towards her own home with her foster parents. "It seems things haven't been going very well while I've been gone, hm? I'm glad I'm back though--I missed everyone, you as well."

"You've missed the new kid and Tala fighting with each other every soccer practice and the absence of those two, Kai, and Rei for the past few days… I really don't know what's going on, but I'm sure it has to do with Biovolt. They're going to suffer for killing Ian.. I won't let them get away with hurting anyone else," stated Bryan. "We need to take a stand.."


	10. Home Sweet Home

****

Asylum

By: Darker Evolutions

****

Rating: R

Warnings: The rating should be warning enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

****

A/N: I decided I owed all my readers for giving the such a short chapter last time.. So I'm posting another (hopefully longer) chapter. In the end I might just replace chapter nine with a longer version, as I'm not too happy with it right now, but please, please review! And read my other fics…please? And I just realized in my last chapter I spelled Ray as Rei. Xx I might've done it before, too. So sorry. Also.. Started school and it's taking up a lot of my time. However it's my senior year-- wish me luck!

****

Summary: Kai, Tala, Ray, and Bryan are members of the Saint Carolin's High School soccer team with a new student placed as their manager. They're also mutants in which the underground organization Biovolt are after. Will they get at each other's throats before they get a chance to find asylum?

**__**

Chapter Ten - Home Sweet Home

It was close to the end of the week, the weekend fast approaching for the four teens residing in the guest bedroom of the Tate' household. The week had gone well, and though Kai, Ray, and Tala were in fine shape and ready to go back to school Judy insisted that they stay with Declan as he continued to recover. They were all a bit sore still, yet sleeping so long with nothing to do was making them restless--homework had already been done upon the first day all four were actually awake for several hours during the warm light of day so that left little to nothing for them to do.

Ray had become bored enough to do the dishes and even cook breakfast, lunch, and even helped with dinner for the Tate family in thanks for allowing them to intrude so long in their home, though Kai insisted he help the Chinese-youth despite the protests about how he could handle things in the kitchen just fine on his own. Tala sent himself out to buy groceries for the Tate household, his irritation rising with the playful bickering his brother and Ray were going on about in the kitchen--this left Declan contently comfortable by himself to wander down into the basement and start sorting, washing, drying, and folding clothes seeing as the four of them dirtied quite a bit of clothing in the last week.

The whole day boiled down to dinner--Max and Tyson had gone over to Salima's to have dinner and look at pictures together--where everyone was sitting outside at a picnic table and eating quietly. Mr. Tate had grilled vegetables and chicken for dinner after finding his pantry had been restocked, having thanked Tala before going about setting things up out in the fenced in backyard. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their meal, everyone except Declan that was seeing he was pushing his food about his plate with his plastic fork.

"Are you going to eat that," questioned Tala in an annoyed manner after having watched the teen for ten minutes just push about his food, "or are you going to keep pushing your food around the plate to make us think you're actually eating?" He wasn't angry, simply agitated by the fact Declan wasn't eating anything when he needed the energy to finish healing. All he was rewarded with in response was a shrug and some more pushing around of the food.

"Alright," proclaimed Kai with sigh after having seen the exchange, reaching his arm out and snatching both Declan's fork and plate of food so he no longer had something to concentrate on. "There is clearly something you want to say, do…whatever, but sitting there isn't going to be doing you any good at this point. Speak up and speak out--we can't read minds."

"I just want to go home," murmured Declan as he looked up through his bangs at Kai only to turn his attention upon Judy. "To go back to school to stop people from assuming things. The people there hate me enough as it is--I don't need to go giving them more reasons to add to the list."

"You're quite well enough to go home," responded Mrs. Tate with a gentle and warm smile. "But you need to take things easy, start working on getting control of your power even if it is a slow process, and you'll need someone to stay with you at your large home.. It's too dangerous for you to stay there by yourself with what has happened with Biovolt. We need to be ready to protect one another, and you've done very well to prove you can be helpful and trusted. I'm very proud of you, all of us are."

"Proud is an under statement," chimed Ray with a mild grin. "And don't worry about having to find someone to stay with you--I will. This way I can help you clean up and fix up that house of yours." Rising from his seat Ray came over behind Declan and draped his arms over his shoulders in a friendly manner, hugging him tightly. "I'm a senior anyways, and unlike my brother I plan on moving out of the house; why not now? This way you won't starve to death with forgetting to go grocery shopping," chuckled the male.

"I can shop for myself, thanks," defended Declan with a low frown before he muttered softly under his breath, "I just forget to go.. That and I need to get a job anyways since I don't even have money to shop with. The damn government can pay for the house and such all they want, but they seem to lack knowledge that I need to actually eat."

There was a snort from Tala as he sat back to look at Ray and Declan with his icy blue eyes. "The government has issues, and for all they care they would rather have all us mutants shipped off and starved to death in a work camp. They're afraid of us, and we all know it." The red-head gave a shrug of his shoulders before smirking as laughter filtered through the backyard of the Tate's house, seeing as everyone gathered at the table found this comment highly true yet as well highly amusing. He was rewarded though with a punch in the shoulder from Ray as he passed by to take up his seat again.

"That may be true enough," commented the Chinese-male with another chuckle. "But lets hope it never comes down to that. Anyways, but to the subject at hand.. I don't see why we can't head over and let you stay in your own room tonight, and I think it best we head back to school Monday anyways--all of us. Best to settle back down so that everything is semi-normal. Also Mrs. Tate.. Kai and I have something we wish to speak with you about concerning Declan."

As Kai set his plate back in front of him Declan snatched his fork back with a playful withering look before actually eating his food now and staying quiet to listen to the conversation seeing that it was going to be about him. Clearly he'd been asleep during the conversation the others had.. That or he just didn't remember it at the moment. Whatever the deal he shrugged and kept eating, ears open to the words being said.

"We were wondering, Coach, if you'd possibly consider taking the freshman Rayve Michaels and putting him on the warm up bench so we could add another player to the team. I know normally you'd put a new player on the bench for awhile, and I know Michaels is good, but I would like you to make an exception in this case.." started Kai as he fixated his mahogany eyes upon Judy across the table.

"I'm listening, Kai. Go on," the soccer coach stated in a slow, interested tone. Kai was the team captain of the team, therefore had a very important opinion on everything.. but if two other seniors with him on the team were agreeing with him it must be something important. Pushing her plate away from her Judy crossed her arms upon the table, waiting for the team captain to continue.

"The three of us--Ray, Tala, and I-- believe that Declan should be put on the team to replace Michaels. Now I know he has something to say in the matter, but I want everyone to just hear me out. It would give him something productive to do with his time other than sitting around bored out of his mind while we all practice. Also we'd be bettering the team greatly. I'm sure you remember Lee Kon? Declan can hold his own against him, from what I hear from Ray, and he did very well playing with the three of us one day for some extra practice over the weekend before all this happened. It would be better for both sides-- Declan would be able to show that he isn't the horrible person everyone thinks he is and it would force the team to respect him, and the team would become better as a whole with someone with his skill added to the field," argued Kai, as if anyone was actually going to put up an argument against him. Declan was currently staring at him though, fork halfway in his mouth and his face obscured by his bangs.

Judy looked thoughtful, thinking all this over and letting it sink in slowly. She wouldn't make a decision now, and she knew Kai knew this as well; it would all wait until Monday practice. A small smile was given, an approving one, as she nodded her head slowly. "You've made some good points, and I'll think about what you've said. Of course I'd like you to think about it as well Declan. None of us are going to force you to do anything you don't want to. I'll tell you all my decision on Monday, but until then lets just enjoy the rest of dinner before you all call home to inform your parents you'll all be heading over to Declan's."

"Wait wait wait… Let me get this all sorted out," stated Declan as he set his fork down and touched his temple gently. "Okay, so I'm allowed to go back home, but you're having all them stay in that dirty house with me… I'm allowed to go back to school, but you all want me to join the soccer team and I'm supposed to somehow get control of my power--"

"We're here to help you with that," said Kai with a faint smile. "You don't have to worry about having to do everything by yourself anymore--you have friends. Of course we understand you also need time to yourself, seeing as we all need it, some more than others. Anyways, Tala and I will be moving in as well to help fill up that house and give more hands in helping with cleaning it. Our mom needs to move into an apartment as so to help her with the bills since keeping the two of us around in such a big house all by herself isn't very easy."

"You're an ass, Kai. Since when do you speak for us both? I'm quite happy staying with mom, thank you very much. I doubt he wants me staying with him anyways--we don't get along. It's bad enough you're going to more than likely be putting us on the same soccer team already," complained Tala only to have a mushy grilled vegetable land on his face and slide down to land on his plate. Icy blue eyes shifted to look at the culprit; Declan who was currently rolling his eyes and putting his fork down.

"All you do is complain. Can't you just shut up and just realize that Kai knows what's good for you and your family?" grumbled Declan exasperatedly. "I honestly don't care if you all stay at my place. It's too much room for me alone anyways, though I don't want the place to be looking any worse than what it already does. I'd like to live there as long as the government will let me, thank you very much. Just stay out of my room."

"It's settled then," nodded Ray with mirth filled smile as Tala went about wiping the food off his face. "The four of us will move in together and we'll all help out one another and make that place livable. Mrs. Tate has gotten someone to help us out anyways, so we shouldn't have to worry about much money seeing as Judy as found someone to help you out, Declan. We'll have no problem fixing that place up to be a real home, and if the government has something to say about it than they can step out, because we can handle things here."

"Look," started Declan with a sigh, pushing his chair out from the table as he stood slowly, his ribs aching slightly due to their tenderness. "You all don't have to help me so much.. I'm not the only mutant out there having troubles in life, and I know you all go by the 'we mutants need to stick together' motto, but still.. I could never repay you all back--it's just not physically possible."

"Who said anything about paying anyone back?" questioned Kai as he watched Declan move. "We look out for you, you look out for us. That's good enough, and anyways you're our friend. We help friends out, mutants or not. Though yes there are some rather.. unfriendly people around here, we still have each other. Just be yourself and let everyone act as they will--you only have this year of school left, so it's not like thy are going to ruin your life. Anyways, I won't let them… Nor this bone-head of a brother."

"I resent that remark, Kai." Shoving his adoptive brother lightly Tala narrowed his eyes at the duel-haired male. "I'm not an ass all the time.. Just a majority of it." And then with a smirk he jabbed his fork in the air in Declan's direction. "Look, I'll try to be more civil around you, but there are reasons I act as I do just as there are reasons why you act as you do. Don't go pushing buttons and I won't go pushing buttons back, deal?"

"It's not as if I intentionally 'push your buttons.' I don't know you, who you are, your personality quirks, anything about you really--I have no choice but to go off by feel, which has clearly gotten me no where at all," stated Declan with a pointed look. "I don't read minds, I'm not an empath; this thing called friendship is two sided, so I can't just be left here in the dark without unintentionally pushing buttons I didn't even know existed to begin with."

"He has a point," chuckled Ray as he listened o this go on. "Your cold-hearted bastard attitude and exterior really isn't going to help anyone in not pushing your buttons, Tala. Think of it as walking through a maze blindfolded--you'd be walking into walls all over the place. Now if you didn't have the blind fold on, meaning you gave him more info about yourself and chill out some, there would be no wall bashing."

"Fine, point taken, just stop ganging up on me already like I'm the bad guy here. Look, are we all done here yet? I'm tired, and I would rather sleep where I'm not imposing upon someone else's house for once." When several nods greeted Tala he rose from his seat, grabbing his plate, napkin, and dirty plastic silverware and taking it with him as he headed back inside. "I'm going to go ahead and call Mom, Kai. We can talk to her tomorrow, however, about all this."

"Best course of action, seeing as I should follow the same path. I'll just call my parents after you and help clean up until the phone is free," yawned Ray as he rose once more from his seat and followed after Tala into the house. He knew his parents wouldn't mind him moving out, and Lee would be nothing but supportive of him--he always was--especially if it concerned Declan, seeing his older brother had taken a liking to the teen.

Clearing his throat Declan pushed back his bangs, tucking them behind his ears so his face could be seen by those still outside. "I want to.. Thank you all for helping me so much. Things haven't been easy, and I've never really had anyone to support me so much like all of you have. You didn't have to do this for me, Judy… And Kai, you didn't have to move in with me and help to clean up that filthy home.. But I'm glad you did anyways. It means a lot to me, it really does."

"That's what friends are for, and I will always be here to support you, Declan. I may not be your mother, and I know your past makes it hard to think on it, but I'll still treat you like a son anyways," smiled Judy as she pushed back her chair and stood up. "I'm here if you need someone to talk to, or merely someone to listen without being judging. I'm sure your friends will help you with your school work, and your intelligent enough as it is, but my home is always open to you if you need anything. Just ask."

"You two ready to go?" questioned Tala from the sliding glass door, his body leaning against the frame in a tired and almost bored manner, as if he was trying to act indifferent to the whole matter. "I'm ready to hit the sack, and Ray is falling asleep standing on his own two feet. Everything is in the SUV, and thank you again Mr. and Mrs. Tate for allowing us to stay in your home during the course of the week--lets hope it doesn't come down to anything like this again."

"Even I can agree with that," spoke up Declan with a gentle shrug of his shoulders, grabbing his plate and such as he started moving towards the open glass door. Tala moved for him as he passed by and behind him Kai bid farewell to the two adults before following behind Declan with Tala trailing at his heels. They all threw their trash away, washed their plates, and made sure things were back in order around the house before heading out the door and piling into the SUV. They pulled out of the driveway just before Max and Tyson came back.

The ride to Declan's place was uneventful. There were three stops on the way, one to Ray's home to pick up some of his things and a sleeping bag, another to Kai's and Tala's home to get their sleeping bags as well along with some other cloths and some other belongings, and then the third stop being the store as so to pick up food and the such so there were things that weren't going bad to actually eat in the morning. There was no doubt that the fruit left in the kitchen was already rotting in the bowl on the counter.

Peeking over the side of the passenger's seat Ray blinked his tired amber orbs at the sleeping Declan behind him, and then with a yawn he turned to Kai as he pulled into the driveway. "I don't think we should wake him.. For tonight we all should crash on his bedroom floor until we get the chance to clean things up more--I doubt he'll mind anyways. Just as long as we don't trash his room, anyways."

"Good idea; Tala take Declan up to his room while Ray and I get everything out from the car and into the house. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm beat and in need of a good night's sleep." With that Kai turned the SUV off, pulling out the keys and tucking them away in his pocket as he went forth to first search the still unlocked house before actually letting everyone else in after him. As Judy had said there were new locks and everything put in and all the keys and alarm codes sat on the kitchen counter next to the rotting fruit.

Not too long after Tala had Declan tucked away in bed, shoes sitting at his bedrooms door outside so the carpet was unharmed, the red-head found his way into the kitchen where the other two were unpacking what they had bought from the store. Running his arms he shivered lightly, eyeing the cloud his breath made in the air. "Damn it… Why is it so cold in this house?"

"I don't think he's gotten around to checking the heater yet, Tala. All he wanted was warm, clean water the first week here, so it's going to be cold until we actually get the heater fixed and working properly. We'd better double up sleeping bangs, just so we don't freeze our asses off in the middle of the night. Of course I'm sure we can all fit on Declan's bed comfortable enough, and therefore keep each other warm in the process."

"You don't think he might bite our heads off after waking to find every single one of us in his bed?" snorted Tala only to get a side-long look from Kai. With a sigh he threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine, we'll all fit in the bed, seeing as I don't want to freeze to death during the night either. Just don't blame me when he wakes up in a bad mood," said the teen with a rolled of his eyes as he was followed by the others back to Declan's room.

After moving Declan over to take up less of the bed and unzipping the sleeping bags so they were like blankets the three crawled into the warm bed after shutting the light off. They constant shifting to try to get comfortable amazingly didn't wake up Declan, who was completely oblivious to the fact three other guys were in his bed. Kai and Ray found themselves comfortable curled up against one another, sharing body heat as the Chinese youth rested his head upon Kai's chest with a low hum. Both were asleep while Tala was still trying to get enough room to himself to get comfortable.

"Damn them all and their stupid ideas… Enough room for all four of us; not even." Tala found himself uncomfortable and unable to get to sleep, shifting almost constantly in his search to get comfortable in a bed that wasn't supposed to the used by four bodies at the same time. He soon found himself being elbowed in the side through by a grumbling Declan who was muttering something about being still while he rolled over and unconsciously wrapped himself around Tala like he was a warm teddy bear. The Russian ground his teeth together, uncomfortable at first before shifting faintly and finally shutting his eyes--he'd have to yell at the teen in the morning for clinging to him in his sleep, but he was too tired and too warm to do so right now. Sleep soon over came him and the night drifted on.


	11. Not A Morning Bunch

****

Asylum

By: Darker Evolutions

****

Rating: R

Warnings: The rating should be warning enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

****

A/N: And yet another chapter for my readers, just to make up for my long absence. Please, please review!

****

Summary: Kai, Tala, Ray, and Bryan are members of the Saint Carolin's High School soccer team with a new student placed as their manager. They're also mutants in which the underground organization Biovolt are after. Will they get at each other's throats before they get a chance to find asylum?

**__**

Chapter Eleven - Not A Morning Bunch

Morning came with the brightness of day; birds chirping, the town already awake outside, and the neighbor's dog barking at a stray cat up within a tree. Kai was the first to wake, his crimson eyes blinking slowly to adjust to the darkness that the room still held. As he shifted himself he forgot that Ray was sleeping curled up against him and was rewarded with a sleepy face coming into view of his own. With a sigh he sat up, bringing Ray with him in the process. "Sorry, Ray. I forgot where I was for a moment," he commented through a yawn.

"Better to be up now then later on; I'd rather not waste the day away sleeping, however I'm sure Tala would," smiled Ray in good humor before rising our of bed just after Kai. "This is going to be some weekend with all this morning, cleaning and things of the such. But lets save that for later--breakfast now," commented Ray as he stretched out slowly and glanced over at the still sleeping Declan and Tala, however he found over the side of the bed sprawled out on the floor with one of the sleeping bags. "Wonder how he ended up down there.."

"Best not to leave him there, considering the floor is freezing," sighed Kai as he wriggled his sock clad feet against the cold carpet. Moving back over to the bed he tugged Tala over from hanging off the edge of the bed to be on the side of the bed he and Ray her just vacated. Glancing up he watched as the Chinese teen scooped up Declan from the floor and deposited him back on the bed with no real incident other than trying to get him to release the sleeping bag so the bed's blanket could be pulled over him. "He reminds me of Tala, sleeping like a log," snorted Kai.

"Well considering what he's been through with trying to recover and such I'd say it's a miracle he hasn't been comatose for the first few days of the week. School is going to be hard enough seeing we all have soccer practice at the end of the day, which reminds me that all four of us should go out jogging sometime today, just to prepare for Monday," suggested Ray as he slipped quietly out of the room with Kai just behind him only to pause and shut the door behind him so the noise from making breakfast wouldn't wake the others.

"I was worried," began Ray as he searched through the cupboards for the toaster he knew the kitchen was hiding and a frying pan that was large enough to feed four people worth of eggs. "When I came here in the morning to meet up with Declan I had forgotten that we weren't normal teenagers, so when I realized something had happened to him I panicked. I didn't want what happened to Ian to happened to him, though I'm sure the rest of us didn't either, but it scared me," he admitted softly as he heated a non-stick pan on the stove and cracked some eggs into it. Tossing the egg shells into the trash he sighed lowly, black bangs hiding his amber eyes, "I didn't want to loose anyone else to Biovolt, and at the time I blamed myself for him being missing even though it wasn't even my fault. All I wanted to do was protect him, but I realize it really isn't up to me to do that…"

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about all this Ray," soothed Kai in a low voice has he moved forward and tilted Ray's chin up with his fingertips gently. "We didn't know what we do now about him and his past with Biovolt, but now we do have information and can protect him as well as ourselves better than we could before. We all were set on unease because of this, but it's normal just like we are. We may have another attribute to our being, but we are still living human beings who have feelings and a heart. We aren't animals to be hunted, and one day Biovolt will pay for all the pain they have caused, but until then we'll just have to wait, to bide over time," smiled Kai as he felt Ray relax as he leaned into his chest. The moment seemed to be taking control, though the Russian didn't complain as he leaned forward to press his lips against Ray's softly…

Only to have a camera flash and girlish laughter fill the air; Salima had found her way to Declan's, clearly. "Oh my god! I didn't know that you two had become an item while I was gone!" The stern look from Kai and the mad blush from Ray made the female raise a brow. "No? Well, if you're kissing each other then I suggest you hook up.. Wait, wait.. I just got your first kiss on film, didn't I? Wonderful! Just absolutely wonder-"

"Stop being so damn loud," growled Tala as he pushed past Salima into the kitchen. "Next time I won't let you in the house," he grumbled as he planted himself on one of the countertops lazily, still half sleep as it was. His red hair was still tussled and his clothed ruffled from sleeping--he'd been surprised to wake up and find Declan on the floor when he woke up, yet he chose to leave him there for the time being; why should he bother picking him up anyways? "That and someone is still in the house sleeping, so quiet down or get the hell out."

Tala was rewarded with a flash blinding him momentarily and laughter ringing in his ears as Salima spoke--"Now I'm clear on the fact that you're not a morning person, but chill out. Mm.. Is that breakfast you're cooking? Better have some for me and company if you want me to stay-"

"Leave already," grunted Tala to himself.

"And your opinion doesn't count," concluded Salima as she smirked at the mumbling red-head. Her warm eyes shifted to look at Kai and Ray who had busied themselves finishing breakfast; eggs, toast, orange juice, and a package of bacon that Ray had found still good in the fridge. "A feast you're having, and yet I feel as if I'm missing something still. You're going to spill, you hear me Hiwatari? I want every little detail of what happened whole I was gone. Also, where is this new kid Declan? You haven't killed him yet, have you Tala?" chided Salima in amusement.

""What the hell--who are you--never mind just get out of my house already!" came Declan's voice form the living room as if on cue. "I don't even know who Salima is--damn it Tala stop letting random people into my house," hissed the teen as he dragged a nervous Mariah behind him into the kitchen, his aquamarine eyes glaring witheringly at Tala only to land upon Salima. "And I assume you're this Salima person; you know what, never mind, I don't care. Just stay out of my room; I'm going back to bed," grumbled Declan as he touched his temple lightly and turned to walk out of the kitchen away from the group of people in his house. However he didn't get very far as Ray was catching him by the shoulder and shoving a plate full of food into one hand and a glass of orange juice into the other. With a roll of his eyes he took the food and went back to the sanctuary of his room, not forgetting to slam the door it would seem.

"I take it he isn't a morning person, either?" questioned Salima as she helped herself to the breakfast food and prepared another plate for the bemused Mariah who was staring down the hallway after the retreated Declan. All the got in response was a dirty look from Tala and a shrug of the shoulder from Kai who currently had a fork shoving eggs into his mouth. "I'll just have to pop by later then to have a little chat with our new buddy, but until then we're all going to sit down like civil human beings and talk about what has been going on over this very this wonderful breakfast, which reminds me.. Thanks for the meal, Ray. Mariah and I have been up since sunrise and we're just famished," proclaimed Salima just before sticking a full piece of bacon into her mouth and making a pleased noise around the chewed food.

"Lets get something straight here," stated Kai as he looked pointedly at the females. "No more showing up unannounced or in mid-morning like this--we all aren't morning people with soccer season in play. You have cell phone numbers; call next time to give us a forewarning. And secondly I highly suggest that you don't go badgering Declan after what's gone on the last week--he needs rest and time to himself to get thins sorted out and back together again, and thirdly… you owe us for chowing down our food; you're as bad as Tyson is."

"That is untrue in so many ways, and you know it Kai," defended Salima as she pointed her fork at the older male before going back to eating. "I have manners, thank you very much," she managed to get out between bites. "And I always pay people back for feeding me and whoever I have with me at the time being." With a shrug she glanced over at Mariah who was caught in the act of looking down the hall again to see if Declan would possibly come out again. _A shame her heart is going to have to be broken when she sees the picture Tyson took of him and Tala together._

The next few hours were spent finished the food, cleaning dishes and cleaning up the kitchen so that it wasn't so dusty and dirty and making it more presentable while information was passed back and forth. All three males went through their own views of what happened, both Salima and Mariah alike listen closely to what was being said as they pieced things together and asked questions about this and that. Mariah seemed more interested in knowing facts about Declan, and after a time was rewarded with an annoyed and almost defensive Tala snapping at her to drop the subject.

"Well at least we know what's been going on, why you weren't at school, and things of the such. Biovolt as really went too far this time, but on the good side Declan is back and alive--which is something itself," smiled Salima after a pause. Mariah had left earlier, seeing she had dance practice to get to as noon crept around leaving Salima alone with the guys. "You think he'd mind if I went in just to say hi and introduce myself? It was rather rude of me just to come over like this.."

"Go right ahead," cut in Ray as soon as he saw Tala about ready to say something none too kind to the read-headed female. "Just knock if the door is shut, and it would be wise to take your shoes off before you enter the room; new carpet and such. We're just going to keep cleaning things up as so to make this place livable.. Also, don't go pissing him off or anything; he goes through enough with the kids at school ragging on him as they do."

"Will do, Kon-Man," grinned Salima as she very well skipped out of the kitchen and down the hallway where Declan had disappeared down hours before. She took her time peeing into every room, noting this and that's that she could aid in with decorating or cleaning. Coming upon the only closed door in the hallway she knocked lightly upon the worn service, yet she was rewarded with silence. Humming softly she turned the knob of the door, only opening it a small crack before actually slipping inside after kicking her shoes off at the door like Ray had told her to do. The thick new carpet that greeted her sock-glad feet was welcome, wiggling her toes in it with a smile as he brown eyes looked around the room after finding Declan sleeping curled up on the bed.

"It's all so beautiful," she exclaimed gently and in awe, moving across the floor to run her fingertips along the landscapes painted upon the walls. Each one was different, something unique yet wonderful to the eyes. Glancing up she smiled at the painted sky, picking out a few constellations before picking up her camera and snapping a picture of the ceiling. Pausing she made sure that she hadn't disturbed Declan with the flash and noise before resuming taking pictures of the paintings with a small, respectful smile. Her last few pictures upon the roll of film were taken of the sleeping form of Declan before the let the camera fall down to rest around her neck. The light upon the nightstand was on, giving the room a strange eerie glow that somehow fitted what the male looked like, at least in Salima's eyes.

Sitting on the edge of the bed the female reached out with shook Declan's shoulder lightly, seeing if he indeed was sleeping that heavily or was just resting his worn body. There was a strange sense of respect there, as if she had been there to see how he had saved the others and almost sacrificed himself at the same time. He was a friend, a real one that once actually befriended was loyal until the end, bitter or not. "Hey," she whispered as she retracted her hand from the shoulder as the now waking form rolled over to look at her through bleary eyes and messy bangs.

"I know you wanted me to stay out of your room," she stated, just so Declan knew that she wasn't ignoring him. "But I came in here to apologize for coming into your house like this, and though it's part of my personality quirk I really don't think it was right of me to just barge into your home with Mariah in tow." Salima gave her head a soft tilt when the teen before her curled up again, pulling an unzipped sleeping bag over himself as he inhaled the scent there and calmed, which Salima took as a sign to go on. "I admire you--your strength, loyalty, and even your faults. Now don't get me wrong, I know I don't know you in the least, but what I've heard from the others… Well you're really someone that so many people think they are or try to be and fail."

"I don't understand," stated Declan groggily as he pulled another pillow under his head to prop himself up more as he blinked away the bleariness in his vision from sleeping. "No one likes me at school other than the other mutants--how can you just say you admire me when everyone else hates me?" he questioned uneasily, as if the topic of choice was strange territory.

"They hate you because they don't understand what they don't know of. The other mutants like you so much just because you're you. While others try to hide who they are you're out there showing people that you're just you, nothing more and not afraid of what people might think of you. Even I wouldn't be able to deal if people felt to bitterly about me if they knew what I was," admitted Salima sadly as her brown eyes softened. "But here you are not trying to deny the fact, but living on just because you can; you've a kick in your personality that we mutants find refreshing."

"I somehow highly doubt that Tala finds me fighting him all the time refreshing," argued Declan as if were the dead truth of the matter, however Salima's light laughter brought him to stare at her as if she had three heads. "Oh he's just a pain in the ass," she responded as she patted his shoulder in companionship. "But that's what he enjoys. It's refreshing to him, to actually have someone who doesn't back down and fights back just because they don't give a shit just like him. I'm sure it's going to be hard to get to know him, but don't let his anger or hatred get past you--it's all for show. What you need to do is get to the person behind the shell, behind the mask."

There was a long pause of silence as Declan thought on this, and as he did so Salima took the time to more look around the room with clear interest. "I really like what you've done with this room; really beautiful and refreshing. But back to the matter at hand, I still need to introduce myself. I'm Salima, photographer extraordinaire, and mutant without an actual nickname. Haven't been caught yet, and I'm not about ready to let one of my new friends get caught either," she grinned with a wink only to rise form the bed. "You go ahead and get some more rest while you can. I'm going to take out your dirty plates and help the others clean up some more around this massive home of yours," and with that Salima clicked off the light on the nightstand and slipped out of the room while shutting the door behind her.

"Enjoy your talk with Declan?" questioned Bryan from where he leaned against the wall outside of the bedroom. He smirked when Salima jumped and gave him a good punch in the shoulder to reprimand him for scaring her. How long he had been there was beyond her, but he had this smile on his face that showed he was, in his own way, proud of her. "Come on, lets get you out of Tala's hair before he jumps you for being in the same house as he is," chuckled Bryan as he looped his arm around Salima's waist and led her out into the living room where the others were starting to clean things up.

"Bye you guys," chimed Salima as she waved brightly, winking at Tala and he glared at her darkly. "Love you too, Wolborg. I'll be back around sometime later in the weekend to help things move along in this place cleaning wise. By the way, here are Declan's plates and such," she commented as she placed the silverware down on the couch on her way out. "And I wouldn't go in there anytime soon--he's sleeping again after having me pester him into submission." With that she and Bryan were out the door and on their way to lunch.

"Well I guess now is as good as anytime to go and break things to our parents about moving in here," spoke up Kai as he set down a white sheet he had just pulled off an old entertainment center. "This way we can get rooms picked out and things moved in before it starts getting too late to do anything. Also this will leave the house quiet for Declan so he can sleep a little more." Pulling his keys from his pocket he followed the other two outside, jabbing in the code to the alarm before locking the door behind him and slipping to his vehicle.


	12. Moving And Revelations

**Asylum**

**By: **Darker Evolutions

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **The rating should be warning enough.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Thought I'd update one more chapter, just to see what kind of response I get, if any at all. If there is no response then I will discontinue this story and possibly my others as well. Lets see how things go, hm? Also for those who have reviewed recently I thank you muchly, it has given me enough 'umph' to keep going on this story. Also.. I don't know how I do it, but I keep on spelling Ray's name differently! -.- Please, I beg your forgiveness. Oh..fluff warning!

**Summary: **Kai, Tala, Ray, and Bryan are members of the Saint Carolin's High School soccer team with a new student placed as their manager. They're also mutants in which the underground organization Biovolt are after. Will they get at each other's throats before they get a chance to find asylum?

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve - Moving And Revelations**_

Having dropped Ray off at his own home Kai and Tala proceeded to their own, just now pulling into the driveway and smiling at the fact their mother's car was in the driveway as well. Her work schedule tended to be erratic, so they both were lucky to catch her when she was at home with time off. Cutting life from the engine the teens hauled themselves from the SUV, Tala still partially asleep and Kai in need of another good cup of coffee to wake him up; caffeine did him a deal of good in the mornings.

Stepping up the porch stairs Kai moved into the house first, his crimson eyes glancing about as he removed his shoes at the door; just behind him was Tala who soon followed the same motions and process, as they both knew that their mother preferred them to not track dirt through her clean house. After a brief search they found the gentle woman sitting curled up in an armchair contently reading a worn book of Russian literature. Tala promptly dropped down into another open chair, shifting until he was comfortable.

"Tala, Kai!" exclaimed their mother softly as she turned down the corner of her book and set it aside to rise and embrace the still standing Kai. "I'm so glad to see that both of you are alright; I was worried when Mrs. Tate called me to inform me of what happened to your friends and yourselves." A soothed smile was upon her face, calm eyes looking behind Kai at the red-head. "Still not a morning person, are you honey?"

"I would've been fine if someone hadn't woken me up by inviting themselves into the house we were staying at last night," grumbled the Russian as he shot Kai a look; they both knew who he was talking about and he glared as Kai gave him a dull look of amusement. "Whatever, I'm going to get something to eat from the fridge," he announced as he rose from his seat and moved back into the kitchen where they had entered.

"What's got him in a sour mood this day?" questioned Ms. Hiwatari as she cast a side-long glance towards Kai--they could both hear Tala moving about in the kitchen, sorting through things in the fridge, then going though the cupboards. "He seems more agitated than he usually is, has something happened that Mrs. Tate hasn't told me about, Kai?"

"Salima dropped by Declan's home in the morning, and they don't exactly…get along, as you know," answered Kai as he sunk down into the vacated seat where Tala had once been. "I know that Biovolt wants Declan more than anything, and they've already gone through great lengths to attain him once; Tala, I, and Ray are moving in with him to better help with the situation. I think he's a little upset at that situation; there's something he still doesn't care to tell any of us about dealing with this, but maybe he'll say something in due time."

Ms. Hiwatari gave her head a gentle tilt in curiosity, and after a slow smile the middle-aged woman took back up her own seat. "He can sort out his problems just as well as you can, but just be there for him when he needs you; you two are brother after all. And what's this, you two are finally getting up and moving out so I can get an apartment for myself? My, miracles do happen," chuckled the woman in good humor. "I'll miss you two, but you both have my blessing to move out, just so long as you stay in school."

"And miss soccer if we stopped? Not going to happen," responded Tala from the doorway, having just caught the tail-end of their conversation. He had gotten a glass of orange juice from the refrigerator, sipping it as he watched Kai give him a look and his mother laugh gently at his comment; he didn't think it was all that funny. "Just figured we'd stop leaving a mess for you to clean up all the time, particularly from me."

"It's not that I minded cleaning up after you every once and awhile, but with my busy schedule it's hard to keep the house clean and everything done on time along with it. Just remember that you two can come to me if you ever need anything; I'm still your mother, after all," smiled the two teens' mother warmly as she watched the gesture be returned by both of her sons, but they both were reserved about the action. "So when are you two going to start moving your things out?" she questioned lightly, her dark blue eyes watching Kai stand and move into the kitchen as the smell of coffee started to fill the house.

Tala merely smirked in satisfaction as he observed his brother out of the corner of his eye moving past him and into the kitchen where he had started a quick brew of coffee for Kai. "Supposedly that's what we're going to be doing all day, something about getting settle in before Monday when school starts back up for us again," answered Tala before taking a drink of his orange juice-- now that he was awake he seemed preoccupied with something, his fingertips tapping against the glass as his icy blue eyes stared down into the remaining bit of juice.

"So soon?" asked Ms. Hiwatari in astonishment, her slender brows rising as Kai returned to the room with a steaming mug of coffee. All she got in response was a 'it isn't for us' from Kai as he passed by to move upstairs to start packing; he was in hopes that his mother could get Tala to speak about what was bothering him. He didn't want to ask himself because Tala often took being questioned the wrong way and became upset. Once seeing Kai disappear upstairs Ms. Hiwatari gestured Tala to sit, in which he did so reluctantly.

"I don't wan to pressure you into talking to me, Tala, but it's as clear as day that something is bothering you, and as your mother I'm concerned about you. If I can help," she continued softly, careful about what she brought up and how she said it so Tala wouldn't become upset. "Then I'll help, but if you merely want someone to listen to you then I'll be glad to lend and ear, two of them really," the woman commented in light humor only to frown at Tala's lack of response to the joke; if anything he would usually at least smile at her antics.

There was a long, stretched out pause between the two of them as the muffled noise from upstairs where Kai was putting together boxes and starting to pack his things.. Running the tip of his finger around the rim of the glass that held only a small bit of juice remaining in the bottom Tala gave a sigh before speaking in a slow, confused voice, "I know why I hated Declan in the beginning, thinking he was just like every other punk and goth, but then when we went to save his life he ended up saving ours--he called me, us, his friend, but after all I put him through I don't understand why he keeps putting up with me the way he does. Ray was right; I instigate all the arguments and fights, yet I can't stop myself. I get a thrill out of baiting him like that."

"it's because it has become a constant in your life, all the arguing and fighting you and Declan go through.. In the end it all comes down to you not wanting to lose anyone else in your life and him willing to put up with hell just to have friends. Mrs. Tate didn't give me a whole lot of information on Declan, but Id still like to meet him," stated Ms. Hiwatari with a soft understanding smile. "That is if you'll allow me to see him," she said sweetly.

"Fine," responded Tala moodily as he rose from the chair he had been directed to sit in by his mother, only to pause and turn his eyes back to the woman he considered to be his only parent now. "I didn't know before, but Coach Tate gave Kai the information on Declan and he passed it on to us.. But be careful about asking questions about his family; like many of us 'mutants' he doesn't have a very pleasant past. His own father wants him dead and is working with Biovolt to get his own son's power," he informed her before sitting his glass aside and moving upstairs to start packing his own things.

It was hours later, SUV packed to its limit, when Kai received a call from Ray stating that Lee was going to take him over to Declan's, and that Declan had called to say he was awake and already cleaning up things in all the other actual bedrooms available; the attic was included along with this as it was easily able to be two bedrooms if a few things were installed and brought up. It was when the two teens were getting ready to leave that their mom caught up with there.

"I don't want you to think that you don't have to get a job and what not, but I don't want you to leave without this," offered Ms. Hiwatari as she held out a folded slip of paper to Kai. "This is a bank account number that you inherited from your bather, Kai. It has all you'll ever need in it, plus some. Your father felt very strongly about supporting his family, and I'm sad to no longer have him around, but I want you two to make him proud by making good decisions about your lives." With a soft, sad smile she handed over the piece of paper only to embrace the two taller scenes. "Just remember I love the both of you."

When Tala shifted impatiently Kai elbowed him in the side, crimson eyes full of annoyment directed towards his brother. After exchanging pleasantries they were pulling out of the driveway as they watched their mother wave them goodbye; the whole moving out idea went rather well, they thought. The drive was rather silent, both drowning in their thoughts even as they pulled into Declan's drive just in time to wave goodbye to Lee, whom was currently pulling out of the driveway sporting a bruised cheek.

"Where did 'that' come from?" questioned Kai as his crimson eyes followed the leaving vehicle before turning to look at Ray who merely shrugged and pointed to Declan who was currently leaning against the front door's frame holding a soccer ball under one arm in his pajamas. He was going to ask why when Tala demanded the answer himself in a not so kind way; he received a soccer ball suddenly smacking against his forehead as Declan turned away muttering something akin to 'it doesn't concern you' under his breath.. Tala was instantly on guard as he grabbed the soccer ball, his chilling blue eyes shooting towards Ray insisting an answer from him if Declan wasn't going to give it.

"Lee said something to him," commented Ray only to end up having Kai give him a pointed look as well; he didn't want to elaborate, but did so anyways in the name of wanting to keep the peace. "My brother found out the whole story about the incident at the warehouse, though I'm not really sure as to how it happened. He told Declan, "If you hurt any of them I'll kill you". I don't know why he even said it, they were on good terms before, and now he doesn't even want me around Declan. He only agreed to let me come when I said Tala was going to be here saying that "He can keep the freak in-line"."

"Have you talked to Declan, yet?" questioned Kai as he grabbed a box from his SUV and entered the house with Ray in front of him and Tala behind him with another box. When Ray responded with a shake of his head Kai gave a sigh and set down the box he had next to Ray's things on the living room floor. He was turning towards the hall when Tala grabbed his shoulder, after setting down his own box, before moving past Kai; he missed the look that his brother gave him as he went to find Declan. "Maybe Mom talked to him after all," muttered Kai.

"I just hope that he doesn't end up making things worse," commented Ray as he moved to help Kai carry the rest of the boxes and objects from the SUV inside where the rest were in the living room; a considerable amount of cleaning was still needed before anything could actually be unpacked., and lunchtime was quickly approaching. "Do you think we should go check on those two?" offered Ray as he took up a duster and starting cleaning up any cobwebs and dust he could find upon uncovered furniture and corners. Kai merely shrugged and starting picking up the white sheets that had been covering the furniture and folding them.

----

As he moved down the stretch of hall Tala took time to glance about in every room, pausing to see if he could hear Declan within it, if he was hiding, before moving on and checking Declan's actual bedroom. Upon finding that the bedroom was empty as well as cleaned from this morning Tala became frustrated; the only places left to search was the attic and outside, though he somehow figured Declan wasn't going to be outdoors when his backyard was a mess. Glancing up the stairs that lead to the attack Tala listened for some sign of life, his patience being rewarded as the sound of sloshing water was heard.

Making his way up the attic's stairs Tala thought about his plan of action concerning what he was going to say and do; he wanted Declan to know that he wasn't out to do him any real harm while at the same time keeping some dignity for himself. Reaching the top of the stairs, hand resting upon the clean railing of the stairs, Tala paused to watch the teen in whom he was looking for scrubbing furiously at the wooden floor of the attic with a bristled brush and a bucket of soapy, dirty water from other things having already been watched.

Tala was surprised at how much the attic had been improved. Everything was removed from the rather large and expansive room, the windows freshly cleaned and the cobwebs removed form the ceiling, corners, and anywhere else they clung. The window had been opened to let fresh air in and the scent of cleaners out, the cooler air circling the room and drying the clean bits of floor as Declan continued to scrub with fervor. It was as if he was channeling all his anger into merely washing the floor of the grime and grit.

"Declan--" started Tala, not sure on what grounds he stood on with Declan right now, though he only got the teen's name out before the other was speaking to him in a strained tone, "Don't, just don't, Tala." It was as if Declan was trying to not cry, turning his forlorn anguish at being turned on by Lee into outright anger that was quickly festering within him. Tala frowned, moving forward across the floor in slow, careful steps; he felt as if he was walking on thin ice and that Declan could at any moment throw the bucket of water at him like he had the soccer ball.

Pale hands tightening upon the bristled brush should've been enough of a warning as the scrubbing motions stopped, and yet Tala stepped forward again, his weight off balance as the foot hadn't even gotten fully to the floor before a sudden lash of darkness was throwing him onto his back, the landing upon the floor causing him to wince while he held his head up to keep from cracking it upon the floor with the rest of his body.

"I'm sorry Tala.." murmured Declan as he closed his cerulean eyes tight, trying to calm himself so the anger he had wouldn't connect to the darkness he could control and inadvertently have it react and hurt someone, like Tala, even more than it already had. "Just go back down stairs.." Though he had put out all his every a week earlier it was clear that the growing anger was quickly restoring it and allowing the ability to control the darkness to get out of hand; he had no control right now.

A glance was given towards the stairs be Tala, as if contemplating leaving, though he was also making sure that Ray and Kai weren't on their way towards them; his landing had been rather loud. He was floored that Declan had just openly apologized for the attack, though he was quickly beginning to realize that he hadn't meant to attack at all; he was loosing his grasp of control with the anger raging through him like fire in his veins.

"Focus on something," ordered Tala, wincing as he realized he didn't want his tone to be so snippy and demanding. Taking a low breath he rose to his feet, trying to put a sense of calmness in his voice while trying to give Declan no reason to be more angry at him. "Focus on something," he said again in a more suggesting and soft tone as he took a tentative step forward; he knew this wasn't a time for brashness, nor was it a time where he could be mister tough guy. No, he realized he had to be reasonable, like Kai was with him when he was trying to get him to calm down after a particularly nasty day.

"I can't," whispered Declan, holding onto the bristled brush as if it was sort of lifeline; his body was stiff and unresponsive to his wishes to move, to do something, anything. "All there is to focus on is the darkness and anger. It won't go away…it won't go away." He was in tears by now, fear causing him to start to shake; he didn't want to hurt anyone, particularly his friends, but he had never been able to stop this from happening before, so why now?

"Then focus on me," offered Tala as he knelt down, prying the scrubbing device from Declan's fingers and dropping it into the dirty bucket of water to the side. He wasn't ready when the teen suddenly threw himself forward into Tala's chest, clinging to the redhead as if his very life depended on it. There had never been a time when he had been consumed by the fear, Tala thought, as he always had Kai with him when he needed the other Russian's aid, but he could only dream about what other felt.

Settling himself to sit upon the floor of the attic Tala pulled Declan away from him, his heart constricting and cheeks burning as the other let out a mewling cry of protest; was loosing control over something so powerful that severe? Crossing his legs while attempting to hold Declan far enough away from him to keep the other from clinging again Tala finally settled himself and pulled Declan to sit in his lap, though he made the other sit so he couldn't directly cling to his chest.

"I'm here, focus on me. Turn away from your anger, let it slip away.. We're all upset at Lee, even I am. How he could turn on you when you saved his brother's life, all of our lives when he were in turn trying to find you and save you is uncertain, but he certainly isn't worth your effort if he's going to treat you like that," soothed Tala; he knew he had a lot to explain about his own behavior, as he was often cruel and bitter with his won words and actions, but he could only hope that Declan would understand.

"You know breathing exercises; use them. In through the nose, out through the mouth," directed Tala as he carefully wound his arms around Declan's form in his lap. He could feel the suffocation from the darkness that was starting to well around them as it reacted to Declan's emotions, but he continued on; Kai would be proud of him, even his parents would be if they were alive, they always told him that he could make a difference.

Taking the advice Declan started to take in shaky breaths though his nose, holding them before allowing them to leave through his mouth slowly. As it continued on he focused more on Tala, forcing the anger away despite himself; were they really upset for the way that Lee treated him, even Ray? Lee; he didn't want to think about him right now, not while he was so upset and emotional. The others could help him, he knew, and so he allowed himself to be guided by the chilling spirit of Tala.

"While we're here, since it might help you calm, I want you to know that.. Well, I'm sorry for treating you like I have been--my parents were killed in a car crash while the punks who caused the crashed lived through it. I've been holding a grudge against every punk and goth since then despite knowing that every person isn't going to be like them. We've all have it hard; you, Kai, and I.. But with Ray's help we're going to keep each other sane," murmured Tala lowly, his icy blue eyes loosing their frigid look; he truly was sorry.

"Just hold me," whispered Declan softly, trying to still calm himself as his body still quivered with anger. "Wait with me until I pass out, so I don't hurt anyone… So I don't hurt you." Tala's response was a mute nod, so they spent the next hour and a half sitting there together as the emotional wear of the anger and loss of control over his gift sent Declan into a dark slumber; Kai and Ray were left unaware as they continued to clean downstairs, settled that they didn't need to interfere just yet.


End file.
